RWBY's Origin: Volume One (Discontinued)
by YourHighlord
Summary: It's time to throw back the curtains and begin a new life. Let us see how my time at Beacon changed me. Like I said before, grab a drink, sit back and enjoy the read.
1. Episode 1

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

 **A/N:** Roger: Hi, guess what? Volume 1 begins! I'm so fucking happy to start this! Oh and on another note for everyone who will try to call me out on copyright: I do not own RWBY, it's characters, story or music, and any borrowed OC characters belong to their respective authors.

 _Rodger: Now with that out of the way, let's begin with a little bit of foreshadowing..._

* * *

RWBY's Origin- Volume 1; Episode 1: Ruby Rose

" _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. The forces clashed and it seemed the darkness intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization and most importantly, life. But eventually even the brightest of lights flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed… there will be no victory in strength."_

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten." Rodger read aloud, leaning back in his chair. "Things that require a simpler, more honest soul." He finished, closing the folder and turning to his scroll. "Looks great Oz, it'll knock em dead at initiation tomorrow."

"I'm glad you like it Professor Mayson." Ozpin replied, a small grin appearing on his face. "So I assume you're partaking in initiation too?" I nodded, watching him chuckle slightly. "I suppose I shall never know your true intentions, will I?

"Nope, and if you try to find them out, you may go insane in the process." I said seriously, before breaking into a laughing fit with Ozpin chuckling. "Alright, gotta go. Need to pick up my crystal shipment for tomorrow, later boss." Ozpin simply waved his hand, simultaneously saying goodbye and turning his scroll off as well. "(Still need to learn that trick.)" I thought.

"Right, now where did I put that damned… Aha! Found you." I said, picking up a very technical looking bastard-sword. This was one of my stepfather's greatest creations, Trinität, or Trinity if you prefer english, a combination of Greataxe, Bastard Sword and Scythe, each with their own special modification. This was my pride and joy, the most powerful weapon in my arsenal. After gathering my weapons, I decided to change my look for once, rather than the same four colors I wore: red, orange grey & white. So I grabbed the brown leather coat that Yang gave me, as payment for her first lesson, a neon blue t-shirt, a pair of my trademark cargo-jeans and my classic black & brown combat boots. I decided to disregard my hat for today, since I was in such a good mood. I grabbed the custom sheath for Trinity and holsters for Soulad & Svár strapped it to my back and belt.

"Hmm… it's nearly dark out, thank god the shop I visit is 24 hour." I said, walking to my personal elevator. "Time to get me some new toys, and maybe a new charm." I declared, hitting the "lobby" button. Once the elevator hit the ground floor, I walked over to the building manager and a close friend of mine, Theo Martin.

"Evening Theo, how many did we get today?" I asked, wanting to know the amount of new residents.

"54 twin resident rooms, 18 single resident and 3 high class rooms, not a record but it's still great that so many people are moving here." He sighed, reveling in the pleasure. "So where ya' going boss?"

"Need to pick up my crystal shipment, won't be back for while." I replied, beginning my exit. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, so keep my place clean alright? We don't want another clean up session." I requested, seeing Theo mark my place for daily housekeeping.

"Got'cha, see-ya kid. Stay safe ya' hear?" Theo asked, wanting to make sure I'd be ok. I nodded saying, "I'll be fine, trust me."

* * *

It felt so good to let my ears be shown on a night like this, with the cool night breeze and the quiet of upper Vale made me smile in enjoyment. Yes, I'm a Faunus, a wolf in specific. I've tried to hide it as much as I can with little failure, only my closest friends know about my ears, and if I get comments about my teeth I tell them to mind their own dental business. I always hated showing my ears off, not because of discrimination, but because of all the abuse they take from the curious… yeah sounds stupid, but from Yang's mouth apparently I look like a "lady killer". After pondering about my Faunus appearance for a moment I noticed the shop I was looking for, " _ **From Dust till Dawn**_ ". I walked into the slightly ancient looking shop, turning my attention to the shopkeeper.

"Evening." I said plainly, catching his attention. "A package for Mr. Mayson arrived today, and I'd like to retrieve it." I finished, placing my ID on the counter.

"The experimental crystals?" The keeper asked, I nodded in response. "I'm sorry, but your order won't be here for another week." He finished, seeing my surprised reaction.

"Another week huh, I guess I'll get a charm for my necklace then. Do you have any weapon charms?" He nodded, motioning his thumb to the back of the store. "Thanks, this should cover the cost." I finished, placing a green Lien card on the counter.

If you're wondering about the charm thing, I collected weapon charms from every city in each kingdom I visited on my journey to Vale. I have 17 in total, not having a Vale or Patch charm yet. I browsed through trying to find a scythe charm, when I heard the entrance bell go off.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" A cocky voice asked, sounding irritated. I instantly recognized the voice, and stayed as quiet as I could.

"(No. Fucking. Way. He's here?!)" I thought reaching towards my ear to use my handsfree scroll, I turned it on, calling my associate. " **Skylar, guess who's in the same store as me**?" I asked, knowing my partner was coming. " **Get over here, ASAP.** "

" **On it, see you in 3 minutes flat.** " A young voice responded. " **Leave some henchman for me eh?** " He finished, jokingly.

* * *

~ _With the Shopkeeper_ ~

"P-Please, just take my Lien and leave." The shopkeeper said, cowering in fear.

"Shh, calm down. We aren't here for your money." He said, in a mock calming voice "Grab the dust." As a few of the henchmen grabbed canisters and began to empty the storages, I decided to pay no mind, stay hidden. "Crystals. Burn, Uncut." I heard another voice demand. Trying my best to stay calm, and keep my position hidden.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." One of the henchman commanded. "Hey, I said hands in the air!" I looked around the shelf to see who the hell he was talking to. It seemed to be a girl about 15 years old, wearing a red cloak, clasped onto her outfit with two silver crosses. "You got a death wish or something?!" He asked, grabbing her shoulder, spinning her to face him. I got a better look at her face, she had black hair, with red streaks and silver eyes. She gave him a questioned look, as he pointed to his ear, wanting her to take her headphones off.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" He said, growing angrier.

"Are you… robbing me?" She asked, looking confused. I finally decided to get involved, not noticing the lime & black, dressed Hunter waiting outside. "Yes!" The henchman said, completely pissed at this point. "Oh." She said, a sinister smile appearing on her face.

"Hey- HYAH!" I heard a combination of voices say, watching the henchman go flying across the shop.

"Freeze!" I heard another two henchman say, pointing guns at me and the girl. Which resulted in the two of them being kicked out of the window.

" _This will be the day we're waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution. Hope your ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions, welcome to a world of bloody evolution-"_ I heard her headphones play, until she turned them off, while activating a collapsable sniper-scythe.

"Evening Skylar." I said, nodding to the Hunter in the black & green trench coat. "Hey Rodger, so where's Torchwick?" He asked, drawing his katana. "There." I said, pointing to the shattered window.

"Okayyy…" The now identified Roman Torchwick began. "Get her!" He said annoyed, motioning for his henchmen. "The Hunters are mine." That's when all hell broke loose.

As the henchmen charged the girl, we saw Torchwick walking toward us. I drew Trinity, as Skylar drew his knife & deagle, sheathing his katana. "We meet again, Coffee, Lime." Torchwick began, aiming his cane. "I'm sorry to say, but you two are interfering with a very delicate operation. So I'll have to remove you from this plane of existence." He finished, firing a large flare-like projectile towards us.

While we dueled Torchwick, I glanced to see that the other girl was like a red blur. She was using her scythe to move around the battlefield, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. Each of the henchmen that tried to even hit her were sent flying, she was knocking them left & right, dodging their gunfire and even picking them off with the same concussive rounds that I used.

We had Torchwick on the ropes, until he leapt back watching as one of his minions land at his feet. "You were worth every cent. Truly you were. Well, Red, Coffee, Lime, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said, firing three shot towards us. I deflected the shot fired at me with Trinity's greataxe form, while the girl & Skylar jumped to avoid the other shots. Noticing that he was trying to escape Skylar activated the 'jumping' & 'strength' runes on is outfit and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket. (I was used to him picking me up like that.) Strangely the girl had gotten ahead of us and had already began confronting him.

"Hey!" She called, stopping Torchwick in his tracks.

"Persistant… " I heard him say, until the familiar roar of a Bullhead filled my ears. Torchwick jumped up onto the Bullhead and turned to face the girl, "End of the line, Red!" He called, throwing a fire dust crystal at the girl.

"NO!" I yelled, sprinting towards the girl, seeing the crystal land at her feet & Torchwick firing another projectile. I pulled her into me and turned away, waiting to feel the burn of the blast, but it never came.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Torchwick yelled, as the smoke cleared he saw a purple barrier protecting me and the girl. "Huh?"

"What the?" I began, I turned my head and saw a familiar sight. "Glynda?" She turned her head, seeing that I was ok. "Thank god you showed up." After standing up, I switched to Trinity's Scythe form and switched it's chambering to assault rifle rather than sniper. Seeing this Skylar loaded his deagle with electric rounds and followed my lead and opened fire. Glynda assisted in our assault, launching a barrage of dust towards the ship.

Torchwick was trying to keep his balance as our combined attack was about to knock the ship out of the sky. He stumbled to the cockpit and called to the pilot. "We got two Hunters and a Huntress!" After hearing this she swapped places with Torchwick and walked out to face us. I glanced into her eyes, and froze. Amber, and seeing a small part of her hair, colored ash-black. I switched to my handguns after dropping Trinity and just held the triggers down. Glynda was trying to use her own attacks against her while Skylar was trying to knock her off balance.

Ultimately all of our attacks were either turned against us, or completely deflected. After both of my clips were almost empty, I noticed the woman flinch. One of my shots hit her, grazing her cheek, leaving a small glowing wound- wait glowing? In a last ditch effort she created several marks of flame dust underneath our feet. I grabbed the girl & jumped away, Glynda leapt backwards to dodge hers and Skylar used an explosive round from his deagle to launch backwards. After the dust had settled the Bullhead was gone, thankfully everyone was alright, I also noticed the look of awe on the girl's face.

"You guys are Huntsmen and she's a Huntress right?" She asked, Skylar and I nodded. "Can I have your autographs?!"

* * *

~ _In an Unknown Location_ ~

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Glynda began, using her trademark disciplinarian personality. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" She half-whined.

"She's not kidding." I muttered to Skylar, as we waited in the shadows. "Torch & his goons threw the first punch in this situation."

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home… With a pat on the back," Earning a hopeful look from the girl, " _Here it comes."_ Skylar whispered. "... And a slap on the wrist." She finished, bringing her riding crop onto the table in front of her. Earning a yelp from the girl. "But… There is someone here who want's to meet you." She said taking a step aside, letting a man I knew, hated and trusted since I arrived in Vale, into the room.

"Ruby Rose…" Ozpin began. "You… have silver eyes." He finished, looking into her eyes.

"He has silver eyes too." Ruby said, pointing at me. "Indeed he does." Ozpin commented, returning to his previous conversation.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" He asked, as Glynda revealed the footage of Ruby's part of our encounter.

"S-Signal Academy." She said, stuttering slightly.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked, sounding curious.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see…" He said, placing the platter of cookies he had in his hand on the table. She looked at me and Skylar, worrying that if she took one we might get mad.

"All yours kid, just toss us a couple alright?" Skylar asked, as Ozpin handed us a couple from the plate. "Thanks boss." As we clinked our cookies together and downed them in a second, while Ruby began to devour every cookie on the plate.

"It's just that I've seen only two scythe wielders of that skill before, one is in this room. The other… a Dusty, old crow." Ozpin noted.

"Mmmm!" Ruby grunted, beginning to speak with her mouth still full. "Thash ma Unkul!" Earning a confused look from me and an eyebrow raise from Ozpin. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal!" She began proudly. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Withcaaa!" She finished, earning a chuckle from Skylar and I.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin began, smiling . "And what is an adorable girl like you doing at school designed to train warriors?" He asked.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby admitted.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply for Beacon! You see my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" She concluded, I was surprised she could say all of that on one breath. While Ozpin, Glynda and Skylar just stared, thinking.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby said.

"Hello." He said simply. "Nice to meet you." Ruby said cheerfully.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked.

"More than anything." Ruby replied. Ozpin gave a look to the three of us, wanting confirmation.

"Hmmph." Glynda grunted.

"I'd enjoy someone my age around Beacon." Skylar admitted, looking hopeful.

"You already know my answer." I said, smiling.

He looked at us, with that little grin on his face. He turned back to Ruby and simply said. "Well okay."

* * *

~ _On our Way Back to Signal_ ~

"Why do I have to be escorted by you two again?" Ruby asked whining, as we walked back to Signal.

"Ozpin's order, and we'd like to get to know you better." Skylar explained.

"Okay, well… My Name's Ruby, my favorite color is red, I'm a soon-to-be student at Beacon, I use a scythe with a high caliber, high impact sniper rifle, and I have a half-sister named Yang."

"Wait, did you say 'Yang'?" I asked, Ruby nodded. "I… actually know your sister." I admitted. "Really? From where?" She asked innocently.

"Beginning of August, when your sister went on her 'motorcycle ride around Vale'." I told her everything that happened at the nightclub, she and Skylar just stood there and listened.

"Her version was a lot less… detailed." Ruby admitted. "But she'll be surprised when she see's me going to Beacon with her!" She added, showing a cute smile.

"Yeah, I bet. Well, you can walk the rest. We'll see you tomorrow." Skylar said, waving goodbye.

"Bye!" She yelled back.

* * *

~ _On the Airship to Beacon_ ~

"Oh, I can't believe my little sister is coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed, squeezing Ruby in a bear hug.

"Please stop." Ruby groaned.

"I think you're hurting her Yang." I said, walking up behind her. "Maybe you should stop before you break her ribs."

"But I'm so proud of her!" Yang whined, finally letting go of Ruby.

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby began, until she was interrupted by Yang.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang declared, trying to cheer her sister up.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees' ok? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"Come on Rubes, lighten up a little at least." I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. "This is a pretty big honor."

"I know, but it's just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She admitted, looking sorrowful.

"But you are special." Yang said, half hugging her sister. "I can follow that statement, you've got talent Ruby, and it takes something unique to peek my interest." I said, taking the other side of the half hug. As a news broadcast began to play in the background.

" _... The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department, back to you Lisa."_

" _Thank you, Cyril."_ Lisa began. " _In other news, this Saturday's 'Faunus Civil Rights' protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"_ The broadcast was cut off, as a holographic image of Glynda appeared in it's place.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The hologram-Glynda said warmly.

"Who's that?" Yang asked. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram continued, simultaneously answering Yang's question. "Oh."

You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." It finished, fading away.

"Oh wow!" I heard Ruby say, dashing over to the to the window to see the spectacular view. "Look, you can see Signal from here! I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I think you'll like it here." I followed up. "Oh and I think that guy may vomit… so we should probably move away from here."

"Good idea, I want to be the first one off, so I can see all the awesome weapons everyone has!" Ruby squealed, dashing towards the exit ramp leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"She's obsessed with weapons huh?" I asked Yang, she nodded in response. "She and I are going to get along just fine." I said, thinking about my new future at Beacon.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Roger: Whoohoo! 'Episode One' done! CAn't wait to do the rest of this series, with my fellow authors standing beside me. Ain't that right guys?

SirArondight: **With you all the way!**

Assassin of RWBY: **I'll do whatever I can, whenever I can. It's great to be a help with this.**

Legendary 2096: **I'll be happy to help, just keep us updated and posted about any events 'k?**

VenomousFantum: **I agree with Legend, keep us posted and we'll keep assisting you whenever we can.**

 _Rodger: Wow, you were able to get the four of them to help you? Then I'm with you until you stop writing any of your stories. By the way… what story are you doing next after you finish with RWBY?_

Roger: If you must know, it's 'Fire Emblem' and as a reward for the four of you helping me… you may want to do some research on Fire Emblem Awakening, 'cause you guys get your own characters to assist Robin, Chrom and Marilyn in their journey across the Halidom of Ylisse!

 _Rodger: Wait, Mari did Awakening? So that means we're both going to be in Fates then?_

Roger: Correct, so until next time, Bye!


	2. Episode 2

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Roger: Welcome back! This is a message to Assassin and Legend, guess who we meet in this chapter? Say hi guys!

Bill: **Hey boss, surprised?**

Gray: **Guess who?! Yeah I'm in your world now. Thanks to Rodger coming here was easy.**

 _Rodger: Just to lay down some ground rules: I can bring characters from my stories to say hi, but they won't be here permanently. So if you have any questions me and 'my' boss will answer them for you._

Roger: Ok, thanks for clearing that up Rod. Now onto the story.

* * *

Volume 1- Episode 2: The Shining Beacon

"Ahh, glad to be home." I said, inhaling the fresh air. "Ok Ru- Yang where's Ruby?" I asked, looking around.

"There…" She said, pointing to the Chibi Ruby. "Wherever there's weapons, she'll be ogling anything she can see. I'll take care of it, you deal with 'vomit-boy' over there." She concluded, walking off.

"Hey man, need a hand?" I asked, patting the guys back. "You're not the only one who hates flying. And if you want a tip to deal with motion-sickness, chew on a mint leaf." After he stopped, he stood up and turned to thank me.

"Got it, you got a breath-mint?" He asked, I threw him a small green candy. "Thanks, name's Jaune, Jaune Arc." He said, holding his hand out.

"Greetings Mr. Arc, I'm Professor Mayson." I said, shaking his hand. "I noticed your blade, is it 1st generation?"

"Huh, oh yeah. It's my Great-Great Grandfather's, it also has a shield that folds up." Jaune explained, drawing his weapons.

"Cool, I have a few weapons but I always love the classics. I even have my own version, check it." I said, drawing Solis and my newest creation, Lunae.

"Nice, did you make them?" Jaune asked?

"Well… yes and no. The sword was passed down by my stepfather and the shield I made. Beauty ain't she-" I was cut off by the shockwave of a small explosion knocking the two of us down. "What the hell?!"

"Let's go check it out!" Jaune suggested, helping me up. We sprinted over to see what caused the blast, not expecting the source was someone I knew.

* * *

~ _With Bill, Gray & Legion_~

"So, this is Beacon?" Gray asked himself, not noticing the the other teen behind him. Gray is 17, with jet-black hair, slightly tanned skin, and grey eyes and a toned build. Wearing a light grey duster coat, a black muscle shirt, light grey jeans and armored sneakers.

"Yeah, looks amazing doesn't it. Oh sorry, my name's William Auditore, but you can call me Bill." Bill was the same age with golden eyes, dark brown hair and a slightly leaner build to Gray. Wearing a similar outfit, a white armored sweatshirt, blue jeans, a white t-shirt & brown combat boots.

"Gray Rose, so who's the bot?" Gray asked, looking at the yellow robot behind him. "Looks kinda badass, to be honest."

"That's another can of oil Mr. Auditore." The robot said in a deep tone. "That makes three." As a small sigh from Bill followed. "Legion, you know what happens when you drink oil, and I'm not cleaning you again…"

"So why are you coming to Beacon, I'm doing it for a promise to the only people who treated me like family." Gray explained, waiting for Bill's response.

"I'm doing it for my little sister Tex, she's planning on attending later this year as an exchange student." Bill explained, then motioning to Legion. "He's here for supervision and to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Cool, I wonder what your team will say when they see a seven foot robot waiting in their room." Gray asked, Bill was going to answer until they were cut off by an explosion.

"What was that?!" Gray exclaimed, looking for the source.

"Over there, let's go see if anyone got hurt!" Bill yelled, as Gray and Legion nodded and followed.

* * *

~ _With Ruby & Yang_~

"Wooowww!" Was all Ruby could muster, as the glory of Beacon stood before her.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said, subtly agreeing with her little sister.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! Look, that kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword- Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ruby began to fangirl until Yang pulled her away by her hood.

"Easy there, little sis. There just weapons." Yang said, earning a look of shock from Ruby.

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh they're so cool!" Ruby said, continuing her fangirl moment.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked, while Ruby took her scythe out.

"Of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. _But better._ " Ruby said, deactivating her weapon & placing it back on her back.

"Ruby come on, why don't you try and make some friends of your own?" Yang suggested.

"Why do I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Well… Actually, my friends are already here. So I gotta go catch up. 'Kay, See ya'. Bye!" Yang said, bolting off with a group of random people.

"Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms?... Do we have dorms?" Ruby asked dazed. "I don't know what I'm doing." She finished, falling back into a stack of luggage.

"What are you doing?!" Another voice asked, sounding very irritated.

"Uh… sorry." Ruby apologized, which seemed to make the situation worse.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" She asked, demanding an answer.

"Uhh…" Ruby began, handing the girl a case. "Gimme that!" She screeched. "This is Dust, mined and refined from the Schnee Quarry." She explained, earning the same reaction from Ruby. "Are you brain-dead?! Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!" She began to list off Dust types, while shaking a vial in Ruby's face. Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?" She concluded.

"Uhhhhaaaahh-Choooo!" As Ruby sneezed igniting all the Dust that the girl shook, causing a massive explosion. Sunding the contents of the case flying everywhere.

* * *

~ _With the Full Group_ ~

"Are you okay?!" As five male voices asked at the same time.

"Ugghh… Wait, Rodger?" Ruby asked, trying to stand up. "Ow! Ow!" She said, quickly retracting her arm.

"Oh god, Ruby are you okay?" I asked, while she was clutching her arm. "My arm, I think it's broken…" She groaned. "Ok, give me a moment. This may sting a bit." I warned, I grabbed her arm as a silver light began to permeate around me.

"What are you- **OWWW! THAT REALLY HURTS!** " She screeched, trying to get away from me as fast as possible, I held her tight so she couldn't get away. She began to whimper as the light faded, but she couldn't feel the pain anymore. "Wait, my arm isn't hurting anymore… what did you do?"

"Part of my semblance, healing aura and touch. Increases aura's healing power ten times. Although it also increases the amount of pain the same amount…" I explained, not wanting to reveal what my true semblance was.

"Cool, could you help the whiny girl then? I'll be fine." She said, smiling.

"Sure, give me a moment." I said, looking at Jaune. "Get her to orientation please, just follow the path and head into the large double doors." Jaune nodded, holding his hand out to Ruby. "Oh by the way, Ruby this is Jaune, Jaune please don't hurt her again..." He nodded, looking a little scared.

"Can you all not crowd around me?! I'm fine!" The 'whiny' girl screeched, until she looked in my direction. "No way… Everyone get away from me!" She yelled, causing all of them to jump back.

"Are you okay mi- Weiss?!" I exclaimed, seeing her familiar face.

"Finally, someone I can trust. Help me up please?" She asked, holding her hand out. I grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Thank you, now what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh right, I told Winter but not you. I'm a professor here, I'll be teaching the advanced training program here." I explained, handing her one of the Dust vials.

"Oh, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have seven more lost Dust vials to find." She said, grabbing the case that contained them.

"Let me help, I don't have to be at orientation for a little while." I suggested, earning a small smile from Weiss. "I'll take that smile as, 'Yes please help me find my Dust vials'."

"What about us?" The black haired teen asked. "Oh, I'm Gray by the way. That's Bill and his robot Legion." The two of them waved hello. "So you're a professor here?"

"Yes, Prof. Rodger Mayson, pleasure to meet potential students. Now you three need to go to orientation, just follow the girl in the red hood." At that statement I saw Gray perk up. "Is there a problem Mr. Gray?"

"You said 'red hood', right?" He asked, I nodded. "I'll see you guys there, I have some catching up to do." He finished, taking off like a bullet.

"Well, I'll see you guys tonight. Enjoy Ozpin's speech." I said, following Gray's dust trail. "(God that kid can run fast, he'd give Oobleck a run for his money.)" I thought.

"Welcome to Beacon, time to make some new friends." I said, grabbing my gear and walking toward the entrance to Beacon.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	3. Episode 3

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Vol. 1-Episode 3: The Shining Beacon Part 2

"Now, where are they?" I asked myself, looking for Skylar and Glynda. "They said meet them by the stage, now where are they?"

"Professor Mayson, it seems you got my message." I heard Ozpin say behind me. "We'll be starting in just a moment. All you need to do is stand up there with Mr. Phantum and keep an eye on the other students." I nodded, walking up with the other three.

"So all I need to do is stand to you right and look tough?" I asked, Ozpin nodded. "Cool, let's see how they react to a little truth then." I finished, as Glynda began speaking.

* * *

~ _With Ruby & Jaune_~

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called, waving Ruby over.

"Oh! Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to Jaune, dashing off to stand by Yang.

"Hey, wait! Great. Where am I going to find another nice and quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked himself. Not noticing the red-head behind him.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked, looking at Ruby curiously.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" Ruby answered annoyed.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" Yang asked. As another voice answered for her.

"No she literally exploded. I heard the blast and saw a little fire, maybe some ice… Oh, and hey Ruby do you recognize me?" He asked.

"No- wait… Gray?!" Ruby exclaimed, hugging her old friend. "Oh my god, how've you been?"

"Great, oh hey Yang… what's with the weird look?" As Yang was just staring at Gray's appearance.

"Since when did the skinny Gray Rose we knew become such a stud?" She said bluntly. "'Cause you look good~."

"Yang come on…" Ruby whined. "I really want to get this over with so I don't run into that whiny girl again." Not noticing that Weiss was already behind her.

"You!" Weiss yelled, causing both Gray and Ruby to jump into Yang's arms saying, "Oh god, it's happening again!" Yang dropped the two of them shortly after.

"You were lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff!" Weiss continued.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said, realizing that Ruby wasn't joking.

"It was an accident!" Ruby said, trying to defend herself. Until Weiss held a pamphlet in front of her face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Weiss said, her voice getting higher and speaking faster.

"Uhhh…" Ruby just stood there, trying to absorb what Weiss had said.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely!" Ruby said, as Weiss forced the pamphlet into her hands. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again." She finished curtly.

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea, Sis! Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss replied sarcastically, pointing at Jaune.

"Oh, wow really?!" Ruby asked excited, while Weiss gave her a death stare I could be proud of. "NO." Weiss finished coldly.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief." Ozpin began, catching everyone's attention. "You have traveled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate you life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin finished, he motioned for Skylar and I to follow.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready." Glynda warned. "You are dismissed."

"He seemed kinda off." Yang commented. "Yeah, it was like he wasn't even there." Ruby added. As Jaune added, randomly. "I'm a natural blonde you know." As Weiss, knowing the comment was directed at her, just sighed and walked away.

* * *

~ _In the Boy's Locker Room_ ~

"Jaune, you can't be serious." I said as Jaune pulled a set of footie pajamas from his luggage.

"What, I find these comfortable. You have a problem with that?" Jaune asked as I ripped the horrid thing from his hands.

"Yes. And that's why I'm doing this." I said, taking a fire crystal out, blowing on it slightly and burning the pj's to a pile of ash.

"Now what am I supposed to wear?!" He yelled, as I threw my extra set of sleepwear at him. "Thanks?"

"They're a little more fashionable than your last… choice. That and they breathe better than anything else you'll wear." I said suggestively. "I'd recommend keeping those, otherwise you'll look like a total dork."

"Got it, thanks professor. Also, why are you sleeping with the students? Don't staff have their own sleeping quarters?" He asked, putting the rest of his gear in his locker.

"I wanted to partake in initiation, every step. Which means I'm sleeping with the first years." I said, with a bold smile on my face. "That, and it's kinda my job to watch over everything."

"Oh, okay then. Later Rodger!" Jaune yelled, walking out. "(He know's my name? I guess Ruby told him. Speaking of that little reaper, where the hell is she?)" I thought, wondering how they'd react to my outfit.

* * *

~ _Out in the Ballroom_ ~

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said, dropping next to Ruby. "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby added.

"I know I do." Yang commented in a sultry voice, gazing at all the guys nearby. "Especially that black haired guy next to Gray, wait a second… is that who I think it is?" She asked, trying to get a better look.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as Yang turned her head to see what she saw. "No way... is that Rodger?!" She exclaimed looking at what I was wearing. I wore a white muscle shirt, black sweat pants and a pair of black socks. The shirt showed every scar and muscle that covered my chest and back, but I didn't care. "Now that's a sight to behold, me-ow~." Yang added, imagining what she'd so to me.

"Hey girls, mind if Gray and I crash by you? All the other spots are taken." I asked, before long I was lying to Ruby's right, while Gray lied in between her and Yang. "What are you doing by the way?" I asked the redhead.

"Writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things were going." She explained, earning and 'Aww' from both Gray and Yang.

"That's so cute!" Yang said, before she was pelted by pillows from both me and Ruby.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my with me friends to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." She finished, earning a look of shock from me and Gray.

"What about Jaune? He's nice! Oh, and you have Gray and Rodger too! That's three friends, 300% increase!" Yang remembered.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend though…" Ruby added, looking a little agitated.

"There's no such thing as a 'negative friend' you just have an enemy that's all!" That little comment earned another pillow barrage at Yang.

"Not helping." I said bluntly, retriveing one of my pillows. "Now I think we should all get some shut-eye. You guys have a big day tomorrow." I said, giving in to the release of rest.

"Yeah, Rodger's right. Let's get some sleep, night!" Yang said, before passing out.

"Goodnight." Gray added, before closing his eyes. "Goodnight Rodger, thanks for everything you've done." Ruby finished, forcing me to smile in my sleep.

* * *

~ _2 Hours Later_ ~

"(Great, I can't sleep. *Sigh* Well, what else is new? I guess I'll get some fresh air.)" I thought sitting up, when I was upright I noticed a small flicker coming from the Girl's Locker Room entrance. " _What the hell, who's up at this hour?_ " I whispered to myself, walking towards the source of light. "Hello?" I asked, poking my head around the corner, looking down to see a black haired girl reading a book by candlelight.

"I see I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep." She noted. "What woke you up?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"Someone's snoring and a dying habit, you?" I asked, sitting down in front of her. "Nightmares." She said simply.

"Huh, guess we have the same problem. My name's Rodger by the way." I said, wanting to start some form of conversation. "Blake." She replied. "What book are you reading?" I asked.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for dominance over the body." She explained. "Why are you really talking to me?" She asked, figuring out my true intentions.

"First: I heard your sobbing. Second: I'm a light sleeper. And third: Do you want me to stay with you, so you can sleep?"

"Y-you'd do that for me?" She asked, sounding suspicious. "Or is this some trick to get me to like you?" I shook my head. "Well… then I guess you can stay and keep me company."

"Cool, but before we sleep I have one question… why do you hide your ears?" I asked, earning a surprised look from Blake. "How'd you know?" She asked worried, I pointed to my head, more specifically my ears. "I'm a Faunus too, and I have a very good set of eyes and a good sense of smell. Now can you finally relax and try to get some sleep?" I asked, sounding very irritated.

"Sure... sorry." Blake said, apologising. "Thank you for this." She said, as she rested her head on my lap. "Don't mention it, I have a little sister who had the same problem and solution." I said, smiling as she slowly closed her yellow eyes and drifted to sleep. "Goodnight Blake, see you in the morning."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, that was a little painful to write. But, I guess it ended on a sweet note, right? Also yes, I will be picturing Yang as a mega-flirt until her love-interest arrives. So yeah get ready for a lot of seductive comments towards Rodger and Gray.

Now that that's out of the way. I'll see you guys next time, bye!


	4. Episode 4

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Ok, almost time to write battle scenes, that isn't one of my strong suits sadly… However it does allow me to write more without the need of an episode playing within arms reach. Yes, that's why my stories blend so well with each episode, because I type from the captioning, modifying it to fit the characters in each chapter.

(Yup, secrets out. Let the hate comments roll in…)

Now that's out of the way, onto the story! (And if you guys have any tips on writing out fight scenes, PM me and I'll see what I can do.)

* * *

Volume 1- Episode 4: The First Step

We begin by looking into the ballroom of Beacon Academy, where nearly every first year student is currently asleep. The sun had barely risen above the mountains, just peeking into the room. However we must draw our attention outside, as we find four beings. One watching, the other three already sparring, in an attempt to wake themselves. These four are Bill Auditore & his robot Legion, Gray Rose and Prof. Rodger Mayson.

"What's… the… score?" Gray asked, breathing heavily. As Legion brought up an aura tracker. "Mr. Mayson's at 94%, you're at 44% and Mr. Auditore is at 32%. So I declare round three to Mr. Mayson as well." As both Bill & Gray fell to the ground, panting. I simply walked over and helped them back up. "How are you so durable?" Bill asked, taking a water bottle from Legion as he walked over. "You've lasted three rounds without dropping below 90% aura."

"I've lived with Grimm for eight years, having a massive amount of aura is the minimum for survival. That and having your aura unlocked when you were first born helps." I said bluntly, grabbing water bottles for myself and Gray. "I'm surprised you guys didn't realize that my armor reduces all incoming damage too. I mean, all of your attacks were either bouncing off, or you guys were recoiling in pain after hitting me." I finished, tossing the other bottle to Gray. "By the way, I still haven't gotten your answers on why you're out so early."

"Legion always wakes me at 5:30 for training." Bill responded, he pointed at Gray and said, "He said that he was woken up by someone snoring."

"Yang?" I asked, he nodded as I chuckled slightly. "If you're wondering why I'm up all I can say is a routine I've done for about eight years, I'm up when the sun is." I concluded, putting my gloves back on.

"So we should be heading back to get cleaned up before the others wake up?" Bill asked, earning a nod from me. "Cool, then let's move. It'd be nice to have a hot shower and a small meal before the rush." Gray and I nodded in agreement as we walked back to the locker-room.

* * *

~ _2.5 Hours Later_ ~

"Well, it seems everyone else is finally awake." I said to myself, walking back into the equipment room. "Time to grab my-" I was about to say 'gear' when an incredibly hyperactive orange haired, girl nearly flattened me on her way out. "Ow… actually felt that." I groaned, trying to sit up.

"Oh, sorry!" I heard a sweet voice say. "You really need to watch where you're going, Kay, bye!" She said, dashing off.

"Handful isn't she?" Another student asked, holding his hand out. "You can say that… thanks mister?" I asked, looking at the stoic fellow. He had coal-black hair, with a single pink streak, bright pink eyes, and an expressionless look on his face.

"Lie Ren, but call me Ren please. The person you 'met' was Nora, my childhood friend." Ren explained, handing me the small white disk that fell off my wrist. "What is that disc for?"

"It's my shield 'Lunae', Latin for moonlight. It's an energy shield with a magnetic return bracelet." I explained, while activating it showing off the silver barrier. "It has a sister weapon, which I was going to get until Nora showed up." I said, walking over to my locker. "I have a very… diverse arsenal. Oh, where are my manners, Professor Rodger Mayson. It's been a pleasure Mr. Ren, but if you'll excuse me I need to prep the rest of my weapons." I said as Ren nodded and began following the dust trail that Nora left behind. "Guess we'll see how those two work together. It's about time I had some good ol' fashioned hunting." I finished, strapping Trinity's sheath to my back & Dusk and Dawns' holsters to my belt.

* * *

~ _With Ruby & the Others_~

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about." Ruby thought aloud, watching Ren & Nora walk out.

"Oh, who knows… So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang commented, seeing Ruby's concealed excitement.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said, cradling her weapon. Not noticing the other scythe wielder behind her. "Just make sure I don't show you up, eh?" I asked, leaning on Eclipse.

"Oh, hey Rodger! You ready to find who your teammates- what is that work of art you're holding?" She asked, cutting herself off as her jaw dropped at Trinity's scythe form.

"This? This is 'Eklipse' Trinity's rifle-scythe form. Plasma blade & twin chamberings for a sniper & assault rifle. My personal favorite form of the three." I just stood there while Ruby drooled over my weapons, until Yang clapped which 'woke' the two of us up. (If you're wondering, 'Eklipse' is a version of Eclipse in German. All of Trinity's forms have a German translation.)

"Just remember you two, you're not the only ones going through initiation. And you're going to need to grow up Ruby, start meeting new people and start trying to work together." Yang said, snapping Ruby out of her state of stupor.

"Ugh, you sound like dad! Okay first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" She said, emphasizing her point.

"I have to agree with Yang on this Ruby… you need to meet new people so you can adjust to new situations." I explained. "I wouldn't have made it out of Atlas without other people's help." After I finished I looked at the face of disappointment on Ruby's face, she was thinking that I would've defended her, rather than help in Yang's assault.

"That, and what happens when we have to form teams?" Yang asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll just be on your team or Rodger's team or something…" Ruby began, not expecting the sudden question.

"Sorry Rubes, but my team's been… pre-selected. You'll have to get with someone else." I said, trying to resist Ruby's puppy-dog eyes. "How about Yang? You can still get on her team."

"Or… maybe she can be on a team with someone else?" Yang asked, dodging my suggestion.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked, trying her best to interrogate Yang.

"W-what? No! Of course I do, I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!" Yang said curtly.

"What the?! I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-" Ruby was cut off by a wandering Jaune.

"-Ridiculous, there's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would've remembered to count that high!" Jaune thought aloud, searching for his lost equipment.

"Oh for the love of… give me a minute girls, I gotta lend Jaune something." I said walking off, contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. *Whistles Sharply* "Hey, Jaune!"

"Huh, oh hey professor! What's up?" Jaune asked, looking at the items in my hands. "Why do you have your sword & shield?"

"I'm going to help you one last time and let you borrow Solis & Lunae. These are very precious to me, and if you lose them, so help me…" I began, until I noticed I was scaring the hell out of Jaune, so I took a deep breath and spoke again. "Sorry, old habits. You won't have to worry about losing them. The shield has a magnetic sensor, so it will return to that wristband whenever it's lost. And the sword's handle is coated in a special fiber that numbs the nerves, you can can't drop it unless you sheath it. You'll be able to remove both of them after you're done." I explained, while Jaune tried to drop them both, Lunae returning like I said & Solis not leaving his hand until he sheathed it.

"Wow, thanks! These'll come in handy!" Jaune said, swinging Solis around. "Your sword's balanced to the same point as mine too. That should make it easier to use."

"Great. Now be careful, the shield will activate when you press the black switch by your ring finger, it can and will sear your clothing if you're not ready." I warned, showing the blackened streaks along my sweatshirt.

"G-got it." Jaune said, gulping. "Hey, what's up with those two?" He asked, pointing to the other girls behind us.

"Don't know, let's find out." I said, leading him towards the commotion.

* * *

~ _With Weiss_ ~

"(Time to find some worthy teammates. I have Rodger on my list, but he'll most likely say no. So let's go to 'Plan B', let's see if the great Pyrrha Nikos will join my team.)" Weiss thought, walking toward the redheaded girl.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked, subtly demanding an answer. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha replied. "I was planning on letting the chips fall when they may."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss suggested. "Well that sounds grand!" Pyrrha responded joyfully.

"(This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class, combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we would be unstoppable! I can see it now; We'll be popular; We'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!)" Weiss thought manically.

"Morning ladies, umm Weiss… why do you look like you're plotting something?" I asked, noticing the evil genius smile on Weiss's face.

"Umm… Nothing, nope, not planning anything at all!" She said quickly, her look of villainy replaced with a look of nervous terror.

"Really?" I asked, she nodded vigorously. "Ok then, could you introduce me and Jaune to your… friend?" I asked, not wanting to offend the other girl.

"Wait, neither of you know who she is?" Weiss asked shocked, earning a nod from the two of us. "This is Pyrrha Nikos. And you two have heard nothing about her?" Weiss asked again, earning the same nod. "She graduated top of her class at Sanctum?" We continued our blank stares. "Winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… A new record no less!" Still a blank stare. "She's the mascot for 'Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes', her face is on every box!" She screeched, that earned a reaction from Jaune, but not me.

"That's you?" Jaune gasped, while I rolled my eyes. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Weiss noticed my still puzzled look. "You still don't know her?!"

"Nope, I guess living in a forest for almost a decade isn't the best way to live eh?" I said awkwardly. "I guess I can still introduce myself however, Professor Rodger Mayson, it's an honor to meet you Ms. Nikos." I said, bowing before her presence.

"Wait, did you say 'Mayson'?" Pyrrha asked, I nodded standing back up. "I heard rumors about a mercenary who lived a little over a decade ago with the name Mayson wandering the land. They called him, 'The Archangel'." She said, I thought for a moment and explained.

"Guess you mean my dad, cause the only semblance I have is a form of masochistic healing." I explained, trying my hardest to hide my true powers.

" **Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately.** " As Glynda's voice rang through the loudspeaker. "Guess that's my queue, later guys!" I said, sprinting off towards Beacon's Cliff.

* * *

~ _At Beacon's Cliff_ ~

"He's going to be late." Glynda said curtly. "He said he'd be out here at 8:00 sharp. And yet he has 20 seconds…to show up." She began, until I was standing a few feet away. "Professor Mayson, you made it right on time." She said welcomingly, with a hint of irritation.

"Sorry, had to pick a few things up. For the boss, a fresh thermos of coffee. And for you Glynda, the student files for the people I've selected for my team." I said, handing them their allotted items.

"Thank you Mr. Mayson, my cup was beginning to dry out." Ozpin said, refilling his coffee cup. "And you 'picked' students for your team? I thought you were going through initiation to meet them."

"I will, I just 'picked them' because of their abilities." I began to explain, opening the two student files. "Look at Ms. Chase, besides Ruby she is the only person here with a motion based semblance." I began, pulling up Gabriella's file. "And Ms. Asche, an ability to bend gravity is as rare as my semblance."

"Did I hear my name being called?" A perky, high-pitched voice asked. "Because I always know when my name's being called."

"Gabby, you've been talking non-stop ever since we got up… can you be quiet for just a moment?!" Another voice asked, clearly pissed off. As we saw two girls climb over the hill, guessing they heard the announcement and rushed here like me.

"Ms. Chase, Ms. Asche, you're early. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." Ozpin said, shaking their hands. "I've heard great things about you two, the first graduates from the new school in Menagerie."

"Pleasure's ours Headmaster, and thank you for the praise." Rebecca said warmly. I looked over her a bit to see her appearance. She had waist-length, neon purple hair and two perky wolf ears. "(She's a Faunus too? Cool.)" I thought, continuing my evaluation. She had neon blue eyes, her face was void of any makeup and had a small scar running across her left cheek. She wore a bright blue sleeveless turtleneck, a pair of white jeans, blue & grey combat boots and what seemed to be a navy blue coat tied around her waist. She was about 5'11" and a little over 120 pounds. I looked at her sides to see a pair of chakrams, serrated & engraved with fire & electric dust. The last thing that I noticed was an onyx & silver necklace which had a checkered flag w/ fire & lightning dust crystal trophies on either side.

"Yeah, it's always nice to get praise from someone so famous… isn't that right Rally?" Gabby was a little easier to see, thankfully. She had short brown hair, littered with streaks of greens, about seven differing shades from my count, seafoam green eyes, and just like Rebecca, she wore no makeup. She was wearing a forest green trench-coat, a pair of black combat boots & dress pants with a jade green dress shirt, on the back of her coat was a roaring fire, surrounded by stars, on her back was a collapsable warhammer, with a complete semi-auto ,12 gauge shotgun chambering. She was about 5'8" and about 15 pounds more than Rebecca.

"Gabby, I've told you several times to stop calling me by my nickname! Please call me Rebecca or Eliza… please?" She pleaded, as Gabby simply shook her head. "How did I ever keep my sanity with you around?" She asked, Gabby just shrugged.

"Ms. Chase?" I asked as Rally turned around. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Professor Mayson. It's great to meet another Faunus along my lines." I shook her hand while she tried to process what I said.

"Another Faunus along your lines?" She asked, I pointed to my ears. "Oh, you're a wolf too! That's what you meant." I noticed her cheeks brighten at the realization.

"It's fine, we were just wondering about your weapons and semblances. If you could explain them we may be able to find you a suitable team." Ozpin asked politely.

"I have my twin chakrams 'Astra & Aether'." She began, drawing the circular blades. And my semblance is 'Overdrive': It gives me the ability to run at incredible speeds and increase the momentum of anything I throw." She explained, replacing her weapons at her sides. "And you Ms. Asche?" I asked.

"Well I have my precious little mace, 'Fracturam'. It has a carbon fibre-coated, titanium hammer head, with a semi-auto shotgun rifling in the handle. It fires custom dust crystal slugs & folds up into a fully functioning M1014." She began, leaning on her weapon. "My semblance is 'Orbit': it gives me the ability to create my own personal gravity well, and change the force of gravity on other people." Gabby explained, placing her hammer back into its holder.

"That is certainly unique, I can't wait to see the two of you in action." Ozpin said, sounding intrigued and impressed. "Now please step on one of the stone pads, after everyone arrives we'll explain how team forming works." He explained, watching the two of them take two of the several stone tiles.

* * *

~ _With Every 1st Year Present_ ~

"For years you've trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained, as I waited patiently.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda began. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." She finished, turning to me.

"Each of you will be given teammates… today." I said simply. Earning a plethora of reactions and mutters from the students. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in your best interest to pair up with someone who you work well with."

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin concluded.

"What?!" Was the only thing I heard, since Ruby, Gray, Bill, Rebecca and Gabby all said it.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin began explaining. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You'll be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, our instructors will not intervene, but if any of you happen to run into Mr. Mayson, he will accompany you for the rest of your duration." Ozpin concluded.

"You'll find an abandoned temple in the center of the forest containing several artifacts. Collect one and head for the cliffs at the north end. We will regard that item as your standing, and grade you appropriately." I finished, closing my scroll.

"Are there any questions before we begin?" Ozpin asked, glancing up and down the row of students.

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune began, before he was cut off by Ozpin.

"Good! Now take your positions. That includes you Professor." Ospin instructed. As each student readied themselves.

"Uh, sir? I've, um, a question." Jaune said meekly. "So this 'landing strategy' thing, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered simply.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Nope, you'll need your own way of landing Jaune. Remember my warning?" I said simply, while switching out Eclipse's concussive rounds for my new 'Pulse' rounds.

"Uhhuh… Yeah." Jaune replied, currently at a loss for words. "So, um, what exactly is a landing strategy-" Jaune was cut off by being propelled away from the cliff by the launch pad.

"Later boss, next time I see you, it'll be with Rally & Gabby at my sides." I said, beginning to sprint and launch off at the same speed using my scythe.

"That Arc fellow seems a tad clueless, doesn't he?" Glynda asked. "Yes, that make this a little more interesting however." Ozpin concluded, taking a sip from his mug.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued…**_

 _ **A/N:**_ Also, after I do Episode 5, I'll be taking a little break. So don't expect me to be putting anything out during the first week of March.


	5. Episode 5

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Volume 1- Episode 5: The First Step Pt.2

" **WOOHOO**!" I screamed, flying ahead of almost every student, my scythe creating a navy blue trail from the dust imbued plasma blade  & continuous firing of my scythe. I only saw Yang, Rally & Gabby fly as far or farther than me. After my downward arc began I switched to my gauntlets, sheathed Trinity & readied myself for a crash landing. Hey, I said I was experienced, not graceful.

*CRUNCH!* Was the only sound I heard until I hit the ground, meaning I was ripping through the trees like a hot knife through butter. After I hit solid earth I opened my eyes to see a crater, twenty feet across and deep. "Wow, now I realize the power of 'Gravity' crystals now. Must've ripped through about a dozen of those things." I said, looking up at my damage. "Alright, now to find where the hell Gabby & Rebecca landed." I decided, drawing Trinity again. "Guess I should find a trail of carnage, since I'm betting Ms. Chase is trying to clear a suitable path."

I was right, I soon found a mass of burned and sliced trees, the damage matching the description of Rebecca's weapons. I followed the trail until I saw a sight I'd never see in a few years… "KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Gabby screeched, clutching a tree branch while Rally held off an army of Creeps.

"(Scared of Grimm? How the hell did she become a student?!)" I thought, switching to Trinity's greataxe form. *Whistles Sharply* "Hey! Get the hell away from them you idiotic, little mud munchers!" As 40 sets of eyes trained on my position, as an earth rumbling growl answered from the horde of Grimm. "Yeah, that's it. I know you can understand me, now let's see if you can handle a little heat?" I asked, grinning evilly as the horde surrounded me.

"What are you doing?!" Rally yelled with a look of terror on her face. "We couldn't handle that many! What make you capable of handling that swarm?!" She screamed, not noticing the ever-brightening glow my axe was radiating.

"The ability to do something like… **THIS**!" I yelled, slamming my axe into the ground, causing an eruption of fire to explode around me. After the fire faded they saw me, standing in a pool of ash. "That… is why I have the ability to take on LEGIONS! Of Grimm." I said, panting from fatigue and the intense heat.

"What… was that?!" Gabby asked, dropping from her safe spot. "I've never seen a weapon that can cause an eruption like that!"

"Trinity's greataxe form, 'Sonnenbrand', has an earthquake machine powered by fire dust. Gives me the ability to create eruptions wherever my axe blade lands." I said, while fell back onto the still warm ground. "Only problem is that it takes aura to run the machine. I may have a large aura pool, but it's still very taxing."

"Ok. Since you saved our asses and I believe you're stuck with us until we get our relic, right?" Gabby asked hopefully. I nodded, while Rebecca helped me stand back up. "Great! We shouldn't be far, I saw the temple before I landed. Let's get going!" She yelled, leaping over the trees. "I'm guessing that was her semblance?" I asked, Rebecca nodded. "She could've used it on us to help her get over there faster…" I muttered, following Rally through the weathered trail she found.

* * *

~ _At the Temple~_

"Chess pieces?" Rebecca asked, glaring at the oversized bishop. "These are our relics?" She asked me, turning around to face me.

"Yes, you'll grab a piece and whichever team has the matching you'll be paired up with them." I said, grabbing the black king. "Since I'm an exception I take one of the kings, while you two grab your own piece."

"I want the queen!" Gabby exclaimed, grabbing the black queen. I looked at her curiously. "What, I like to complete a set. You said you picked us for your team, right?" I nodded. "So, might as well complete the pair!"

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked, looking slightly worried. *Whistle* "Hmm? Oh… right. I forgot Rebecca is a wolf like me. Heh…" I realized, scratching the back of my head. "Well~, since you two know that just head for the cliffs. I'm going to stay here and help anyone else who makes it."

"Okay then, we'll see you at the ceremony tonight." Rebecca said, waving goodbye. "Promise me you won't die, and if you do… I'll never forgive you!" She huffed, walking off.

"That's her way of saying… goodbye. _She's kind of a tsundere…_ " Gabby whispered, waiting for Rebecca to be out of earshot. "We watched way~ too much anime when we traveled to Vale." She finished, I chuckled at that statement.

"I think you two will like working with me." I said, ruffling her hair. "I'll see you two tonight, cross my heart." I finished, running my finger over my chest in a 'x' motion. After I finished Gabby giggled and ran after Rebecca.

"(Huh, guess those two are the perfect pair. Glad they made it on the same team.)" I thought, reclining on a fragment of rubble. "(I wonder who else I'll meet? Guess it's just a waiting game until someone else shows up then.)"

* * *

I saw another two pairs pass by, taking the black bishop pieces. They were complete pricks. Tried to bully me into following me, guess that's what I get for forgetting my hat. I was polishing my pistols when I saw two familiar faces, Gray & Bill, walking out of the forest with their weapons drawn. I hopped down and decided to greet them, holstering my guns & using my gauntlets to slide down without injury.

"Hello gentlemen! Welcome to the temple, I shall be your guide for today. What do you want me to do?" I announced, trying to do my best cheesy tourguide impression.

"Dude…" Gray & Bill just stood there, until the three of us just broke out laughing. After we calmed down I shook their hands, welcoming them to the final part of the trial.

"I'm glad you guys got paired up, a perfect match in my eyes. Nice gear by the way, what are they anyways?" I asked, looking at Bill's battle gauntlets & Gray's… mish-mash of a weapon.

"If you want details on my weapon, I'll give you the schematic." Gray said simply, walking over to the black rook. "Bill's have schematics too, he may not want to part with them though…"

"He can have them, you got the relic?" Bill asked, finally retracting the blades in his gauntlets. Gray nodded, putting the relic in his pocket. "Hey Rodger, why aren't you leaving? You grabbed a relic, right?" Bill asked, noticing the black king in my pocket.

"I'm waiting for somebody else, you may know her… Mr. Auditore… Or should I call you 'Assassin'?" Bill's face whitened at that statement. "I noticed the Haephestus tattoo on your right arm when you were in the locker room last night." I continued, walking forward until we stared each other in the eyes. " You're the vigilante who's been helping me and Skylar deal with the White Fang." I continued, staring him dead in the eyes. "You've hurt a lot of people, some being friends of mine. White Fang or not." I growled, watching him as he began to sweat nervously. "If I wasn't such a nice guy, you'd have a bullet between your eyes. However, since I'm one to give second chances, I'll recommend this. If you drop the whole 'Assassin' schtick and let me and Skylar take care of Torchwick, you'll earn my trust and forgiveness. Okay?" I asked, my eyes a deep blood red by the end.

"G-got it." Bill said, gulping. "Sooo… are we just going to wait here until everyone else shows up?" He asked, trying to change the atmosphere. I nodded as Gray leapt up onto the rubble I was perched on previously. "Then we'll just wait for the rest to show, it'll be great to rest after the walk we had." Gray said, pulling a small coin from his pocket and began to flip it.

"Then let's enjoy ourselves a nice nap eh?" I suggested, as the two of them courtly passed out onto the cool stone of the temple. "I'll take that as a yes." I said bluntly, passing out in the field in front of the temple.

* * *

Time Rewind: ~ _Ruby, Yang, Ren and Jaune's Perspectives_ ~ (Cont. in next episode.)

(Yeah, I decided to get the OC bit done first before doing the canon characters. It's easier for me and makes it easier to type.)

 _Tranquil Music plays,_ as the scenery of the Emerald Forest rolls by, a small crow glides along a small current, until…

*SQUAWK* "Birdy no!" As Ruby yelled, continuing her descent. Firing shots from Cresent Rose to slow herself down, until activating the scythe form and began swinging from tree branch to tree branch.

Weiss slowed her descent by using her semblance, creating 'glyphs' to make small platforms to leap from.

Ren lodged his twin bladed-auto pistols into a nearby tree and began to spiral down. After landing he looked up to see a yellow blur and a silver blur flying ahead. Each followed by the sound of an explosion.

" **WOOHOO**!" Yang whooped, using her gauntlets to propel herself further and faster. " **Ahaha, Yeah!** " She yelled, launching another shot. " **Ali oop!** " She continued, laughing as she did so. After a small distance later she began kicking off trees until rolling once she hit the ground after she stood back up she simply said, "Nailed it." As she began sprinting deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was using her shield to break obstacles, mainly trees, until landing on a branch, unfolding her sword into a long-bored rifle and scouting the perimeter. She noticed Jaune flying towards the ground uncontrollably, she transformed her rifle into a javelin and threw it in Jaune's direction. After a moment a faint thud was followed by Jaune saying, "Thank you!", which was followed by Pyrrha saying sorry, again…

* * *

~ _Ruby_ ~

After landing, Ruby was only saying one thing…

"Gotta find Yang. _Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, Gotta fiiiind…_ YANG!" Ruby called, trying to get a response from her sister.

"(Ugh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?)" She thought, worried. "(There's always Jaune… he's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.)" She continued, still trying to determine a good Yang substitute.

"(Ugh! Okay… who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake… Oh maybe Gray! Wait no he flew miles ahead of me, then that leaves…)" She lost her thought when she had to stop before barreling into a girl she didn't want to see. After coming to a complete stop she locked eyes with Weiss, which meant one thing. Weiss and Ruby were partners until they graduated. Weiss began walking away upon realizing this.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asked, recovering from her state of shock. "We're supposed to be teammates…" She finished disappointed, kicking the ground in front of her.

"Ow! Ugh." Weiss grumbled, trudging through the thick shrubbery. She sighed in relief when she entered a small clearing, she glanced around for a minute, until hearing someone struggle.

"Ugh come on you stupid urg… come on! Agh!" Jaune grumbled, until he looked down at Weiss, which caused him to laugh nervously.

After walking back to where Ruby was and grabbed her by the hood. "By no means does this make us friends." She put bluntly, dragging the red reaper behind her. "You came back!" Ruby exclaimed, overjoyed that her partner had returned.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Jaune called fruitlessly. "Who's gonna get me down from here?" He asked himself.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, looking up at Jaune. "Do you... have any spots left on your team?" She asked, trying to hide her enjoyment at Jaune's predicament.

"Very funny." Jaune said annoyed. He then realized that he'd locked eyes with Pyrrha. "(Well, I guess Weiss was wrong. Maybe Pyrrha and I will make a good pair.)"

* * *

~ _Back With Ruby & Weiss_~

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked, while Weiss continued to stay ahead her.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your- What the?!" She said, cutting herself off as Ruby appeared in front of her.

"I'm not slow, you don't have to worry about me!" Ruby said, trying a little too hard to show hers skill. "When did…" Weiss was about to ask when Ruby continued.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters." Ruby explained, dashing to Weiss's side. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss! And after it's all over, you're gonna be like.'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool… and I want to be her friend,'." Ruby declared, dashing off in a cloud of rose petals.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss called. As the bushes behind her began to rustle. "Ruby?" She called, earning no answer. "...Ruby?" As several pairs of red eyes locked onto her, as one of the sources stepped out. A Beowolf, an experienced one at that. "Ruby!" Weiss called, trying to get her partner to come back. As the Beowolf roared and lunged for Weiss…

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **A/N:**_ Oh and if you're wondering, no Gabby doesn't have a fear of Grimm. She has a fear of rats, which is how "I" picture the Creeps. I know what they really look like, I just picture them as rodents to give big, strong Gabriella a little something to fear.

Also, we will also see one of my 'discoveries' in the next chapter. And it makes Rodger quiver in his boots.

 _Rodger: And remember when the Boss said he was going on break? "He" is, "I'm" not. So I'm taking this story over until he comes back from spring break. Yeah, have a great night/day everyone see you in the next chapter!_


	6. Episodes 6 & 7

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Volume 1- Episodes 6 & 7: The Emerald Forest

~ _Present Time: With Bill, Rodger & Gray~_

"God, what is taking them so long? I at least expected Ruby to be here by now." I grumbled, spinning Oblivion on my finger.

"Yeah, I'm honestly shocked that it's been nearly two hours and nobody has shown up." Bill added, tinkering with his weapons. "You think something happened to them?"

"I doubt it. Ruby & Yang are tough, I've seen them take on bigger things." Gray said, still flipping his coin. "If something happened to those two then we're all screwed."

"I'd say the same with Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake." I said, agreeing with Gray. "It's going to be tough to choose the teams I want to teach, so many choices… yet I can only take four." I muttered to myself.

* * *

 _~Present Time: With Yang~_

"Helloooooooo?" Yang called into the forest. "Is anyone out there? Helloooooooo?" She continued, wandering through the forest. "I'm getting bored here…" She muttered, until the bushes began to rustle. "Is someone there? Ruby is that you?" She called, shoving the bush aside to see… something she didn't want to see. Two adult Ursa, hungry ones at that.

"(This shouldn't take long.)" She thought, activating her gauntlets. She charged the Ursa, firing shots to disorient them. The larger of the two tried to swipe at her, which ended with a searing uppercut to its jaw and a hard kick to its chest. They began backing up, seeing this Yang decided to have a little fun by saying…

"You guys wouldn't happen to see a girl in a red hood would you?" She asked, earning a roar from the two of them. "You could've just said no!" She cried, cartwheeling to avoid the smaller Ursa's claws. "Geez." Yang said, joking with her assailants again. "You two couldn't hit the broadside of a b-" She cut herself off as a single yellow fell from the top of her head.

"You…" She began angrily, sighing. The Ursa cocked their heads in curiosity, not noticing her eyes turning a bright crimson. " **YOU MONSTERS!** " She yelled, launching herself towards the beasts at a near unmatchable speed. Upon making contact with the larger of the two an audible assortment of bone cracking was heard as she began to pummel the Ursa. Breaking every part of its back, ribs & chest-plate, killing the beast in seconds. As it faded away she turned to the smaller one and yelled, " **What, you want some too?!** " The Ursa roared in challenge, until a black blur dropped from above, cutting it in half. After sheathing her weapon, Blake gave an cocky look towards Yang, she simply replied. "I could've taken him."

* * *

~ _Back with Weiss_ ~

As the pack of Beowolf began to enclose around Weiss she blocked the initial strike and readied herself for another attack. "(Remember your training Weiss.)" She thought to herself, while readying her rapier. "(Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward… not that forward. Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike…)" She watched as the Beowolf in front of her charged.

"And… Now!" She cried, switching the active dust to 'Fire' and dashing toward the beast. At the same moment a blur of red rose petals dropped down killing the beast in a flash of red metal.

"Gotcha!" Ruby called, looking down at her kill, not noticing Weiss charging behind her. After seeing her partner drop down in front of her Weiss halted her charge, sending the attack meant for the Beowolf into a tree nearby, causing it to erupt into a column of flame.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby called, dusting the ash of her hood. "Excuse me?!" Weiss replied, sounding both shocked and insulted. "You attacked out of turn, I could've killed you!" She said, scolding Ruby for her reckless action. " _You'll have to try a lot harder than that._ " Ruby muttered to herself. As the pack began to howl, trying to call for more reinforcements, Ruby & Weiss readied themselves. As soon as Ruby was about to charge another tree fell beside them, burning very quickly. "We have to go, now!" Weiss said, pulling Ruby away from the massive forest fire they caused.

After escaping the massive inferno they finally stopped and caught their breath. After a solid two seconds of pausing Ruby cried, "What was that?! That should've been easy!" As soon as Weiss was breathing normally she replied, "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked, scoffing at Weiss's insult.

"I'm just surprised someone who could talk so much would communicate so little during an encounter." Weiss replied, continuing her assault against Ruby. "Well I'm sorry you needed my help to win a fight." Ruby said, trying to counter Weiss. "I'm just fine on my own!" She finished, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak into Beacon, bravo." Weiss concluded, walking off. To relieve a small amount of pent up rage Ruby drew her scythe and cut a nearby tree in half, after deactivating her weapon she followed Weiss. Not noticing the giant, black feather floating down behind her.

* * *

~ _Back with Jaune & Pyrrha_~

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked, following Pyrrha as they trudged through the bushes.

"Gunfire." Pyrrha replied. "It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." As they trekked onward Pyrrha was brushing branches away with her shield, which ended with one hitting Jaune in the face. Hearing him grunt & groan in pain she quickly turned and said sorry, again…

"Heh. It's okay, just a scratch." Jaune replied, showing the small cut he earned.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" Pyrrha asked, helping Jaune off the ground. "Huh?" Jaune replied with honest confusion.

"Your aura." Pyrrha repeated, sounding slightly annoyed. "Gesundheit." Jaune replied, still completely oblivious to what Pyrrha was talking about. "Jaune, do you, actually know what aura is?" She asked, using the same annoyed tone.

"Of course I do… Do you know what aura is?" Jaune asked, cleverly hiding his complete lack of knowledge on aura. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul." Pyrrha began. "It protects our beings and shields our hearts…" She continued.

"Do you ever feel like someone is watching you without knowing that someone else was there?" Pyrrha asked. "Uh, yeah." June replied bluntly.

"With practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals have aura." Pyrrha continued.

"What about monsters?" Jaune asked curiously. "No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are Creatures of Grimm." She answered. "The manifestation of anonymity. We were made to combat them. They are the dark, while we are the light."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Ok this is going to be a bit weird to write, I will try to type exactly what is happening in this scene. Which means I'll be typing Ren's fight & Pyrrha's explanation on aura. So if it's looks a little choppy, I'm sorry. A perspective or dialogue flip is performed when this symbol appears ' _~X~_ ', this is a one time thing, I will never do anything like this again. Also they may seem a tad out of sequence so, shoot me if I got something wrong.

* * *

~ _Meanwhile_ ~

As Ren continued his semi-peaceful walk through the forest he felt the air shift, he listened as a King Taijitu slithered behind him.

The Taijitu continued to strike at Ren, trying to knock him off balance. After regaining his combat stance the Taijitu began to encircle him, attempting to crush him. Seeing the Ren drew his twin bladed-auto pistols, which he called 'Stormflower', he lept from the coil and began to assault the serpent. Firing shots and striking the head to disorient it. After landing several strikes at its head the large serpent Grimm tried to strike him again, Ren simply jumped over, driving his blades into the creature's head in an attempt to put the beast down.

 _~X~_

"Right. That's why we fight them." Jaune replied, making his first conclusion.

"It's not about why, it's about knowing." Pyrrha replied, countering Jaune's assumption. "Understanding bot dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both, some may have more light than dark or vice versa however." She added, remembering the darker aura that Rodger gave off. "You project your aura outward as a force to deflect harm, allowing you to take much heavier injuries and still fight."

 _~X~_

After removing his blades Ren heard a second Taijitu slither up behind him, after dodging its strike he noticed the first Taijitu raise its head, completely unfazed by his attempt to kill it. Seeing this he dashed towards the serpents, sliding along their bodies and barraging them with a mass of projectiles. After nearly emptying his clips the second Taijitu headbutted him off, knocking his weapons out of his hands. Seeing this the first Taijitu went for the killing blow. Ren raised his hands, preparing to somehow counter the serpent's attack.

 _~X~_

"It's like a forcefield!" Jaune cried, summing up Pyrrha's explanation.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha replied, turning towards Jaune with an amused smile on her face.

 _~X~_

After opening his eyes, Ren pushed against the serpent's attack, using the pink-tinted barrier he summoned. Using his aura he gripped the fangs of the Taijitu and ripped the straight from its mouth, he quickly sidestepped, drove one of the fangs into its eye and forced his entire aura to force it through the serpent's head, causing it to explode into a cloud of red mist. After doing so he grabbed the other fang & his weapons charging at the second Taijitu, attempting to perform the same technique.

 _~X~_

"Now close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha said calmly, pacing her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Uhh… ok?" Jaune replied worried, closing his eyes as Pyrrha instructed.

" _... For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._ " After finishing, and exiting her trance like state Pyrrha began to pant slightly.

"Pyrrha?!" Jaune asked, sound very worried for his partner's health.

"It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." Pyrrha explained, smiling as Jaune's cut healed in a matter of seconds. " And you have a lot of it." She finished, watching as Jaune looked in awe at the white glow that permeated from him.

* * *

~ _Back at the Temple_ ~

"Hmm?" I grunted, looking around. "That was weird, I just felt a massive aura dump… nothing to worry about I guess." I concluded, continuing to draw in the small notebook I had with me.

* * *

~ _Back with Ren_ ~ (For a moment.)

Ren panted, standing atop the two King Taijitu corpses. He quickly hid his guns, dusted his coat and hopped down from the bodies. To be met with an orange haired girl hanging from a tree branch.

"Qrrraaww! Qrrraaww!" Nora called, swinging in front of Ren's face.

"Heh." Ren chuckled slightly. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." He concluded, as Nora poked him on the nose saying. "Boop."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ " Holy shit! I'm doing two episodes in one chapter! Yeah, I personally find it a lot better for me to type both episode 6 & 7 in one part. I will do this a few times when I find a chapter can fit two parts and still look clean enough for my standards.

Enough of my rambling… Back to the Story!

* * *

~ _Back at Beacon Cliff_ ~

"The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda began, scrolling through the list of names. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." She continued, until she reached Jaune & Pyrrha. "Still, he's still better off than Ms. Nikos." Ozpin grunted in response. "I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. No where near the requirements for Prof. Mayson's class, he'd be eaten alive!" She exclaimed, sighing as she powered her scroll off. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace they should reach the temple within a few minutes." She continued, walking towards Beacon. "Speaking of which, what did you use for relics this year? … Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked, seeing the deep concentration her supervisor was in.

"Hmm…" He grunted again, watching Weiss & Ruby struggle to find their bearings.

* * *

~ _Back with Ruby & Weiss_~

"It's definitely this way." Weiss began, trying to guess the direction of the temple. "I mean… this way! It's definitely this way." She continued, until stopping in front of Ruby and admitting. "Alright, it's official, we passed it!"

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we are going?" Ruby asked, sound slightly annoyed.

"Because I know exactly where we are going!" Weiss replied, not realizing that she already admitted to being lost. "We're going… to the Forest Temple!" She replied, sound slightly proud of herself while Ruby groaned in response. "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss replied snarkily.

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby replied, in the same snarky voice that Weiss used.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked angrily. "I-it means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby replied, in a very childish manner. "Ugh! Just keep moving." Weiss half commended.

"Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going!" Ruby mocked, following her partner. "Why are you so bossy?!" Ruby asked, sounding nearly to the point of pissed off.

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that." Weiss replied, sounding shocked at Ruby's comment.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby demanded.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss demanded.

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby added.

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss countered "Not yet." She added. "But I'm still leagues better than you." She finished, walking away.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby muttered, watching her partner walk off without her.

* * *

~ _Back with Blake & Yang_~

"Think this is it?" Yang asked, somehow not noticing me lying above the ruin. Blake just rolled her eyes and slid down the hill with Yang following shortly after.

"Hey, is that Rodger?" Blake asked, seeing my white sweatshirt stick out like a sore thumb.

"Yeah. Why is he still here though? Shouldn't he be back at the school?" Yang asked following her partner up to the temple.

*sigh* "So bored…" I grumbled, continuing to improve my drawing. " Am I going to be here for the rest of the day, or is somebody else going to show up?" I asked himself, sounding slightly annoyed.

" **Hey Rodger! Down here!** " Upon hearing this he looked down and saw Yang & Blake standing in the middle of the temple, looking up at him.

"(Huh, oh! Blake and Yang are here, cool.)" I thought, sliding down the ruined wall to meet the other two. "Hey girls, how's the forest been treating you?"

"Pretty well, we've both got a kill under our belts too." Yang said, walking past me and glaring at the relics.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked, looking at the white queen. "Some of them are missing." Yang added.

"Yeah, you two weren't the first ones here sadly." I said, putting my notebook back in my pocket. "If you guys came a little earlier you would've caught Gray and Bill, but they headed out so they wouldn't run into anything too dangerous."

"Really? Well I guess we'll see them at the ceremony then." Yang commented, continuing to browse the relics.

"Well… I guess we need to take one, right?" Blake asked, turning to me. I nodded as Yang grabbed the white knight.

* * *

~ _Back with Jaune & Pyrrha_~

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked, staring into the dark cave before them. Pyrrha simply shrugged as Jaune walked in, grabbing a (somehow) lit torch to lead the way.

"I'm not sure this is it…" Pyrrha finally replied, looking at the claw marks and punctures littering the walls. Jaune sighed and simply continued on, ignoring the damage Pyrrha was inspecting.

"Pyrrha, can I ask you to humor me for about five more feet?" Jaune asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Pyrrha sighed and followed her… stubborn partner, after another five feet Jaune tripped on a large claw gash in the cave floor, causing the torch to fall into a small puddle.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked, trying to find the source of… whatever she was sensing.

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune asked, currently expressionless due to lack of light. "No it's… warm?" Pyrrha replied, sounding slightly curious.

* * *

~ _Back w/ Blake, Yang & Rodger_~

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked cheerfully, I snickered to myself while Blake just shrugged. "Sure." She replied, lacking any emotion, yet still smiling at her partner's sense of humor.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said boldly. "Well, it's not like this place is very hard to find." Balek replied.

"Was even easier for me. Found an old trail that lead me and my previous group straight here." I added, pulling my scroll out and marking the first white knight off the list.

"What'cha doin'?" Yang asked curiously, looking over my shoulder. "I'm marking off what relics have been taken, so Oz will know who will be on the same team." I replied, putting his scroll back into his pocket.

 _Meanwhile…_

"That's the relic!" Jaune exclaimed, looking at the giant golden stinger before him. He attempted to grab it and it simply backed away, just out of his reach. "Hey! Bad… relic!" Jaune said, continuing to grab the giant golden object. After several failed attempts he lunged toward it and finally grabbed on, as it slowly began to raise him up…

"Jaune…" Pyrrha began, sounding very worried.

"Yeah?" He asked, as he began to glow with red light as ten blood red eyes locked onto him.

 _Back with our current group…_

*Loud, girlish scream echoing in the distance.* "Who or what was that?!" I yelled, rubbing his ears slightly. "'Cause whatever did that has some serious pipes!"

"I think some girl's in trouble!" Yang deciphered, turning back to her partner. "Blake did your hear that?" She asked, while Blake's attention was locked on something in the sky…

 _This is just getting annoying…_

Jaune continued screaming as Pyrrha dashed out of the cave, being chased by a large scorpion-like Grimm, a Deathstalker. "Ahhh! Why? Pyrrha, help!" Jaune cried, trying his damnedest to hold on to the stinger.

"Jaune, whatever you do, don't let-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Jaune was propelled towards the temple. "..go." She finished, after turning back to the Deathstalker and an awkward head scratch, she dashed in the direction Jaune flew.

 _Yay… more jump cuts…_

"Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked her partner again, while Blake still stared at something in the sky.

"Do you guys hear something?" I asked, looking around. " **Heads uuuUUPPP!** " As a familiar voice called, falling at tremendous speed towards us.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **A/N:**_ Also, it wasn't me who was writing the jump cuts. It was Rod, he really hates skipping out on details.

 _It's true… But the boss forced me to do it. Otherwise his eraser would have me sent back to my world in seconds._

Yeah, I'm still going to have to do that at some point… not now, but later. Anyways, thank you for reading! We'll see you guys in the last episode of initiation.


	7. Episodes 8

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Volume 1- Episode 8: Players, Pieces and an Angel

"Ruby!" Weiss called through the gale-force winds. "I told you this was a terrible idea!" If you're wondering what she means, Ruby got the bright idea to ride a Nevermore (A large crow-like Grimm), until they made it over the temple and they were going to jump when they were directly above it.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby called back. "I'm so far beyond worrying!" She called back. "In a good way?!" Ruby asked hopefully. "In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss replied, Ruby having enough of their current conversation suggested, "Well, why don't we just jump?!" She asked, releasing the giant bird and began to plummet to the ground.

"What are you insane?!" Weiss asked, she looked up to realize her partner had already done so. "Oh you insufferable little-!" (OKAY, not going to let that be said yet…)

* * *

~ _Back at the Temple_ ~

"Blake. Did you hear that? What should we d-" She cut herself off as she looked and saw what she was staring at. "Oh no… **Rodger move!** " She yelled, I tuned in confusion and yelled back, " **Why?!** "

" **HEADS UP!** " As Ruby landed on me, causing the stones beneath us to crack from the impact.

"Okay… everything hurts…" I groaned, pushing Ruby off me and wincing as I rose from my current position.

"Ohmygod!" Ruby screamed, quickly pulling me up and dusting me off. "Areyouokay?Ididn'thurtyoutoomuchright?" Ruby asked, speaking a mile a minute.

"Ruby… I'm good." I said, grasping her shoulders and forcing her to stand still. "It'll sting for a while, but I have enough aura to take a Goliath falling on me at the same speed." I reassured her, as I released her from my grasp.

"Oh, okay then!" She replied cheerfully. After another moment we were broadsided by another flying human, as Jaune barrelled into us knocking us flat as he rested on top, dazed from the impact and travel. "Oh… is the ride over yet?" He asked groggily.

" **Again!?** " I yelled, pushing Jaune off with enough strength to launch him into a nearby tree. "Oh..." After realizing what I just did I cringed and apologized. " **Sorry Jaune!** " He gave me a thumbs up to let us know he was ok.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked. "I-" Yang was about to answer when another Ursa came charging out from the forest, collapsing shortly after. As Nora came tumbling off its back.

"Aww, it's broken…" She said, looking at her previous mount. "Eeeew…" She continued, looking at the corpse of the fallen Grimm.

"Nora?" Ren asked, sound slightly exasperated and annoyed. "Please… don't ever do that again." Upon finishing his request he noticed the lack of Nora's presence.

"Ohhh…" Nora said in awe, staring at the white rook, after grabbing it she began to… sing mockingly. " _I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle._ " Cut off quickly by Ren yelling, " **NORA!** " She giggled in response and dashed back over to her partner.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" I asked, directing my question towards Yang. "(I only thought I could do that…)" I thought curiously. "I-" Yang was going to answer again… as another Grimm emerged from the forest. The Deathstalker that Jaune & Pyrrha had encountered was now chasing Pyrrha, determined to pinch her in half. "Jaune! Little help?!" Pyrrha called to her partner, still stuck in the tree.

"Pyrrha!?" Jaune called, still trying to pry his sneaker from the branch.

"Ruby?" Yang asked, just noticing her sister was standing right beside her. "Yang!" She reacted, going to high-five her elder sibling. "Nora!" As Nora, ruining the moment again… jumped between them, causing the two of them to stop in their tracks.

"Did she just run here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake & I asked Yang for a final time, after having enough activity for the moment she exploded in anger.

" **I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds, without something crazy happening?!** " She asked enraged, Rodger counted mentally for two seconds, which allowed Ren to finally catch up.

"Umm… Yang?" Ruby asked, directing her attention to the sky, as the Nevermore she was previously riding had shown up. With Weiss still holding onto its talon.

" **How could you leave me?** " Weiss yelled, as the Nevermore screeched in challenge.

"I said 'jump'..." Ruby replied, sounding slightly confused. "She's gonna fall." Blake added.

"She'll be fine." Ruby countered. "She's falling." As both Ren & I replied as Weiss began to plummet to the ground. Jaune, after getting himself unstuck, saw this as the perfect opportunity to earn some good credit with Weiss. He lept from his branch, (Not realizing he was at the same height as Weiss) stuck his arms out and 'caught' her.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune asked nonchalantly. As Weiss looked down, followed by Jaune's realization. "Oh god…" As they quickly grabbed each other as they plummeted, at an increased speed no less, back to the ground. Upon landing two slightly sickening cracks were heard, the first was Jaune landing, the second was Weiss landing… on Jaune.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically. "My back…" Jaune groaned. "(Really… 'Just dropping in'? He could've done without the one liner.)" I thought, as the Deathstalker was gaining ground on Pyrrha. After another few seconds me, Ren, Nora, Ruby, Blake & Yang found Pyrrha landing at our feet.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said, expecting their imminent demise.

"Please." I said scoffing. "I've killed an Ancient Nevermore before, killing these two will be like shooting fish in a ba-..." I cut myself off as a distorted roar filled the air.

"Umm… Rodger? Is something wrong?" Blake asked, seeing the color drain from my face. "We need to run. Now." I replied, shaking slightly.

"Why? What's got you so scared?" Nora asked, trying to pry an answer out of me. I replied with only one word. "Chimera…"

"I'm sorry, what?" Pyrrha asked. "Did you say, 'Chimera'?" I nodded in response. "What is a Chimera exactly?"

"Something that could kill us all in an instant. Chimeras are a combination of Deathstalker, Nevermore, Beowolf, Ursa, Boarbatusk and Lycan. I've fought one of them before and barely made it out with my life." I explained, tossing Ruby & Jaune the white knight & rook relics. "I repeat what I said before, we need to run… now!"

"I couldn't think of a better plan!" Jaune replied. "Let's move!" As the nine of us dashed towards the extraction point.

* * *

~ _At the Southern Forest Temple_ ~

 _ **09: Red Like Roses Part II [Episode Mix] - RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams) Loop & Song required.**_

"Keep moving! Nora, Pyrrha, take a few pot-shots at the Nevermore! I have a crazy idea that involves my semblance!" I cried, quickly removing Trinity from its sheathe and dropping it, along with my coat, onto the the ground ground behind me.

"Rodger, what are you doing?!" Weiss yelled seeing me sprint towards the edge of the cliff. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"(No, but if this doesn't work I may just be a splatter on the bottom of the chasm.)" I thought, continuing my sprint. "(Here goes everything!)" I finished my thought as I dove, head first of the edge, hearing a simultaneous " **NO!** " from everyone there. As the wind whipped past me I began to channel my aura into my back, feeling an energy that I haven't felt since the day I escaped… the 'Angel' was out, and he was pissed.

* * *

~ _Back w/ the others_ ~

After I leapt off the edge everything nearly went to shit. Nora drew her grenade launcher and began to assault the Nevermore, while Ren & Pyrrha fired shots at the Chimera and Deathstalker behind them. After Nora unleashed a full drum of projectiles Weiss grabbed her and launched the two of the towards the temple bridge. Almost everyone made it until a silver blur went through the bridge, separating Ren, Pyrrha and Blake from the rest.

"What was that?!" Weiss screeched, watching the blur continue to gain altitude. "No way…" Ruby had realized what the blur was… it was Rodger, with six silvery wings protruding from his back. He flew down and hit the Chimera with a right hook, shattering the armor around its head. It ignored him and continued its advance towards Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune & Nora.

*Loud Whistle* " **HEY, OVER HERE YOU WALKING CLUSTERFUCK!** " I roared in challenge towards the Chimera. " **YOU WANT A REAL FIGHT?! THEN TAKE ME ON YOU SOULLESS SHIT! LET'S GO!** " I finished, as I began to barrel towards it, breaking the sound barrier in the process, the Chimera unleashed its distorted roar and began to stampede towards the silver bullet of a Huntsman.

" _He's completely insane_." Weiss whispered to herself, as she leapt on top of the ruins with Yang and Ruby, Blake rejoining them after an attempt to injure the Nevermore.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake warned. "Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang replied, cocking her gauntlets & aiming at the Nevermore. Ruby followed suit, fully activating her scythe, Weiss swapped her active dust to 'Ice' and Blake switched her sword to its auto-pistol form, then they just unloaded everything they could manage towards the gigantic bird. The Nevermore was shrugging off most of their attacks, only flinching slightly from Weiss's ice blasts. After Ruby landed a shot in its eye, it flew threw the structure, forcing the four of them to split up and find an alternative way of bringing the beast down.

"None of this is working!" Weiss called, seeing the Nevermore flying past all of their attacks. Ruby noted this and began to piece things together, using the ribbon from Blake's weapon, Yang's strength, Weiss's glyphs & her scythe… she found a possible way to bring the bird down.

"I've got an idea. Cover me!" Ruby commanded, launching off as Weiss dashed towards the further ruined temple.

Meanwhile, Jaune & the others were dealing with the Dreadstalker, unfortunately thanks to Rodger's damage to the bridge they had to move.

"We gotta move, now!" Ren yelled, leading the charge. Jaune & Pyrrha quickly took the lead and blocked the Deathstalkers claws with their shields, Pyrrha slashing with her blade whenever she saw an opening. Ren used this opportunity to climb up the tail and onto the stinger, attempting to dislodge the creature's deadliest weapon. After Jaune knocked both claws away with Solis, Pyrrha launched her now unfolded javelin into the creature's eye, causing Ren to go flying into a nearby column.

"Ren!" Nora called, seeing her partner hit the column with enough force to daze him. Jaune quickly recovered from the shock and noticed the stinger was loose enough for either him or Pyrrha to cut it off. He took the opportunity and activated Lunae, throwing it with all his might to sever the stinger. He was successfully able to cut the stinger off and lodge it into the Deathstalkers head, seeing this he called to Pyrrha and Nora.

"Pyrrha, hold you shield up! Nora, nail it!" Upon realising this Nora hopped up onto Pyrrha's shield, using the force from her explosion and Pyrrha's upward launch to propel her into the air. After hitting her arch she fired another shot, causing her to spin vertically until she brought her hammer right onto the stinger, pounding it right into the creature's skull, killing it instantly and launching Jaune & Pyrrha off the bridge, she quickly fired the last round in her drum to follow them. After Ren caught up and they all stood up the turned to see the girls fighting the Nevermore.

While behind them Rodger was battling the massive Chimera, and winning. The beast couldn't hit him, whenever the beast slashed with its claws, he flew up. Whenever it tried to sting him he brought his wings up and blocked the stinger, and every opening he cause Rodger drove his blade into the beast's exposed skin. After several minutes of brawling he decided to end it, he grabbed the monster by its tail and began to fly upwards, dragging the several ton Grimm behind him. After reaching above the clouds he sliced the tail off and let it fall, when he heard it thud into the ground Rodger readied his sword and dove straight down.

" **I'm not letting another one of you escape! No do me a favor and DIE!** " I screamed as he drove the sword through the Grimm's chest causing an explosion of black, bloody mist. *Heavy Panting* "Whew… that was… a… workout." I panted. "I… wonder how… the others… are… doing."

Back at the collapsed temple Yang was launching multiple shots to try and bring the beast down, see it dive for her she leapt up and stood in the monster's mouth. Firing off as many shots as she could manage.

" **I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!** " Yang yelled, switching hands and unloading her other gauntlet into the Nevermore's mouth. Causing it to fly dazed into the cliff face, after Yang jumped from the beak she saw Weiss dashing towards and Blake standing atop one of the pillars. She smiled realizing what her little sister had planned. After firing the last shot in her gauntlets to propel herself onto the pillar right from Blake Weiss froze the Nevermore by its tail feathers, launched herself back with a glyph and readied herself for the killing blow. Once everything was in position Rodger noticed what they were doing, switched to Eklipse and used the last of his energy to fly full speed to help Ruby and the others. Once the Nevermore was stuck Blake threw her weapon, now tied by its ribbon, to Yang as she stuck it into the pillar. Once that was done Ruby launched herself into the ribbon and watched as Weiss summoned another Glyph, this one black for immobility.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked her partner. "Hmph. Can I?" Weiss replied, sounding very confident. "Can y-" Ruby was about to ask until Weiss quickly interrupted saying "Of course I can!" Upon hearing this Ruby dropped the empty shell and fired as soon as Rodger dashed past, the combined force from their weapons pinning the Nevermore to the cliff by its neck. Once she made contact Weiss summoned a set of glyphs for Ruby and Rodger as the two of them began to drag the monster up the cliff. Upon reaching the top Ruby fired one last shot while Rodger swung his scythe outwards, causing a scissor-like motion which decapitated the Nevermore, ending the battle. The air hung silent as the body of the Nevermore fell into the remains of the main temple, emitting a dull thud.

"Wow…" Jaune gasped watching the two of us walk to the cliff-face, as the Nevermore head faded into a flurry of silver rose petals.

*CRUNCH!* "There's the repercussions…" I groaned, beginning to wobble. "Guess that bastard got me good…" I finished faintly, passing out beside Ruby.

"Oh god! Rodger! Wake up!" Ruby cried, shaking my half broken body. " **GET MEDIC UP HERE FAST! RODGER ISN'T WAKING UP!** " As Ruby's scream could be heard from across the forest…

* * *

~ _In Beacon's Infirmary_ ~

"Ughh… I really hate using my semblance…" I groaned, sitting up. "Thank god my aura regenerates really damn quick." I muttered after hopping down from the bed I was in & pulling the curtain back. Doing so caused me to look into the eyes of my partner and boss. "Umm…"

"Care to explain the events that happened at the south temple Mr. Mayson?" Ozpin asked, showing the footage my fight. "So your semblance is some form of angelism?"

"It's called 'Seraphim'." I began. "It allows me to summon the wings you saw, they're indestructible and razor sharp. It also forces the production of adrenaline to make me ignore pain and increase my strength and speed to an unmatchable height. The only problem is the fact that I have no aura when it's active." I admitted, earning a surprised look from Ozpin.

"No aura when it's active? What do you mean by that?" Skylar asked, sounding both curious and concerned.

"Since you two know that I'm part Grimm, I'll cut to the chase… I only have half a soul." I began explaining how and why I can't run my semblance and aura at the same time. Since my soul is equal parts light & dark it only allows me to activate either my aura and personas, or activate my semblance and heightened senses & attributes.

"I see. So that's why all of your clothing is either armored or woven with ballistic fibre." Ozpin deduced, I nodded while sliding my coat back on. "Well. There is still another few hours before the ceremony, you can travel back to your home to grab anything you need to help recover." I shook my head as I drew a small cigarette box from my pocket. "Mr. Mayson, you know smoking is prohibited on school grounds."

"I know, but this doesn't contain smokes." I replied, unfolding the box revealing several packs of gel capsules. "These are the medications my step-parents created to increase the rate aura regenerates. I only need to take these after I use my semblance." I finished, downing one of the aqua pills. "Takes a couple minutes and I'll be back to normal."

"Very well then. I'll see you two tonight, you have teams to lead now." Ozpin concluded, leaving with a smile on his face.

"So…" Skylar began, trying to break the awkward moment. "Wanna go eat? That restaurant you like open at this time."

"Sure, haven't had Ryan's food in ages. Besides, it's better to have some food after I take that damned pill." I said, following Skylar to the Bullhead dock.

* * *

~ _Later that Night, At the ceremony_ ~

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team: CRDL [Cardinal]. Lead by… Cardin Winchester." Ozpin continued, as the last four teams remained.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team: JNPR [Juniper]. Lead by… Jaune Arc." He concluded.

"Huh? L-Lead by…?" Jaune asked, while Pyrrha smiled beside him.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said, giving Jaune a hopeful smile. "Now I shall let my assistants, Professors Rodger Mayson and Skylar Phantum announce the next two teams." He concluded, stepping back allowing Skylar to take center stage.

"Would Gray Rose and William Auditore please step up?" As Gray and Bill walked up on stage. "The two of you retrieved the black rook piece to match mine. From this day forward, along with me, the three of us shall be the beginning of Team: STAR. Lead by… myself." Skylar finished as Gray and Bill stepped off stage, grins plastered on their faces. After he stepped away from center stage I took over.

"Would Rebecca E. Chase and Gabriella H. Asche please step up?" As Rebecca and Gabby stepped up on stage. "You two retrieved the black queen piece, to match my black king. From this day forward we shall be the beginning of Team: CHRM [Chrome]. Lead by… myself." I finished as I shook their hands. " _Congratulations you two, gather your stuff and head to the Bullhead docks. I'll explain everything when you two arrive._ " I whispered as they stepped off stage.

"Now for the final team. Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin began, stepping back into the spotlight. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as… Team: RWBY [Ruby]. Lead by… Ruby Rose." As both Weiss and Ruby looked shocked at this moment.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, hugging her little sister. "Grats Ruby." I began. "I know you'll be a great leader, I'm sure of it." I finished, placing my hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"This is going to be an interesting year…" Ozpin said to the two of us. "Enjoy your privileges gentlemen. It'll be interesting seeing two professionals teach a group of students, I can't wait to see your results.

~ _Later, at the Bullhead Dock_ ~

* * *

"Why did the boss tell us to wait here?" Gabby asked, leaning on her stack of suitcases. "I mean… shouldn't we go to our dorms?"

"Trust me Gab, I'm just as confused as you." Rebecca replied, laying on top of her luggage. "But if Rodger said, 'wait for me at the Bullhead Dock', then I'm going to follow his orders." She finished, pulling her scroll out to check the time.

"Good, you waited. Apologies for the wait, I needed to call our ride." I said, finally stepping out of the shadows. "The reason why you're here is because you're going to work as my fellow 'teachers'." He announced.

"Wait… teachers?!" Gabby half screamed. "Why did you pick us?!"

"Because Rally has the highest intellect and knows nearly everything about ancient Remnant." I began. "And Gabby has every Grimm being memorized and knows every part of their anatomy." Gabby stared slack-jawed as I continued to name off their intellectual knowledge.

 _10 Minutes Later_

"Ok… I think we understand why you want us now." Rally replied, still trying to process the job she had to perform. "You want us to help you teach the intellectual courses while you and the other person take care of the physical. Right?" I nodded. A few seconds later a Bullhead landed nearby, showing the Ocel logo.

"Wait a second… that's the 'Ocel Mining' logo." Gabby began to piece everything together until… " **You're Rodger Ocel?!** " She asked, screeching in realization.

"Yes… and please **DON'T** yell when you're next to me." I asked, rubbing my ears. "Anyways. You two will stay at my place for the next two years, you'll prepare your schedules and train there. Without the worry of hurting anyone."

"Okay. But… who's the hispanic guy?" Rally asked as Carde stepped out from the cabin.

"Rally, Gabby. This is Cpt. Carde Heart. Our personal pilot, say hi Carde." I asked politely.

" _Buenas noches, Sra. Asche, Sra. Chase._ It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. Mr. Ocel spoke highly of you two, and I can see he wasn't lying." He finished, shaking their hands.

"Umm… sorry if this is uncomfortable, but how old are you?" Gabby asked, staring at him intently.

"22 _Sra. Asche_ , I was hired by Mr. Ocel's stepfamily when I was only 17." Carde explained, backing away from Gabby.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way. Let's go home shall we? The two of you will find plenty of closet space and extra sleep-wear in your dressers." Rodger began, hopping into the other pilots seat. "Just sit back and enjoy the flight."

"Ok then, I guess we don't have to worry about homework at least." Rally said, trying to raise the mood.

"(Those two are going to have a blast.)" I thought, putting on my protective headset. "(Time to see how they prepare for their classes.)"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Whoohoo! Both OC teams are finally revealed! Now all I have to do is complete them, which will happen to STAR in the next chapter. It's almost time to meet the blind brawler..


	8. Episodes 9 & 10

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : WARNING! This chapter is a bit choppy-er than I intended. So if you guys see any corrections I can make, please leave a review. ( _Took me way too long to write this chapter..._ )

* * *

Volume 1- Episode 9 & 10: The Badge, the Burden & the Blind

*Yawn* "God, it feels great to be back in my own house again." I said to myself, stretching as the sun peeked through my window. "(Hmm, overslept a little.)" I thought, grabbing a fresh set of clothes & walking into my bathroom.

 _2 Hours Later_

" _Oh Rally_ ~, it's time to wake up." Gabby said quietly, shaking her teammate gently. "Rally… I said it's time to **wake up!** " She repeated, using her semblance to throw Rally from her bed.

*Yawn* "Mornin' Gab, thanks for the wake up call. I can see what Mr. Heart meant, these beds are sooo~ soft." Rally said groggily, standing up & stretching. "I guess we should get showered up and get ready for the day- *sniff* *sniff* is that bacon?"

"Yeah… did Rodger make us breakfast?" Gabby asked, slightly confused. Rally just shrugged as they ventured down the spiral staircase separating my first & second floors. By the time they reached the first floor they saw me, drinking a cup of tea & reading a small book.

"Morning girls." I said nonchalantly. "Good to see that you two got plenty of rest. I have your breakfast ready in the fridge, just throw it in the oven for ten minutes and you'll be set." I finished, downing the rest of my tea and grabbing Solis & Lunae.

"Wait, you're leaving us here… alone?" Rally asked suspiciously. I nodded, grabbing my scroll and house key. "Where are you going?"

"I still have to work as one of Beacon's security officers. So I won't be back until five-ish." I explained, beginning to walk out the door. "You should have all the materials you need to create your schedules and I pre-cooked your food last night. Have a good day girls!" I finished, closing the door behind me.

"He has a lot of trust in a couple of kids, doesn't he?" Gabby asked still a little confused.

"Yes he does. And that's a good thing." Rally replied, pouring herself & Gabby a cup of coffee. "After we eat & get cleaned up we should start on the preliminary tests, to see what everyone's weakest subject is." She decided, as Gabby nodded while sipping from her mug. "(I think Rodger was right. We are going to have a good time here.)" Rally thought, smiling.

* * *

~ _Team STAR's Dorm: Current Time_ ~

"Good lord, these beds are way~ more comfortable than they look." Gray groaned, stretching. "How'd you sleep Bill?"

"Like a moss on a log." Bill replied, grinning. "Hey Legion, bring up my training schedule and overlap it with my daily schedule."

"I'm sorry Mr. Auditore, but I can't get your school schedule downloaded." Legion replied, sounding disappointed. "Would you like me to call Mr. Phantum down so you may receive your schedule as well as Mr. Rose's?"

"Please do, and speaking of our captain… where is he?" Gray asked. At that moment and a small flash of lime-colored light, Skylar appeared in the middle of their dorm. "Oh, there you are…"

"Good morning guys. How'd your first night in the dorm treat you?" Skylar asked, pulling two small binders from his satchel. "Here are your planners, so you two can keep track of your projects, events and homework. They also include the paper copies of your scheduled classes."

"Thanks Skylar. Now I'm going to guess you aren't going to supervise us while we're in our classes, right?" Gray asked, earning a nod from Skylar. "Okay then, what will you do while we're at our classes?"

"I, along with Professor Mayson, will patrol the school and take care of any situations that may arise." Skylar answered, putting a small device in his left ear. "I'll see you two tonight, enjoy your first day, and classes are in two hours.

"Gotcha, thanks Sky. See you later." Bill said as Skylar disappeared again. "He has 'Teleportation' as his semblance, cool."

"It's certainly a unique trick, speaking of semblances, what's yours?" Gray asked, curious of his teammates signature ability.

"I don't really have a name for it yet, but I can slow and temporarily stop time." Bill explained, dropping his planner, snapping his fingers underneath it and stopping it cold.

"Cool. Do you mind if I keep my semblance to myself? It's a little harder to show…" Gray asked, sounding a little worried.

"Sure, but I think we should head down and eat. We only have another hour and a half until classes start." Bill suggested, as Gray nodded and followed him out of the room.

* * *

~ _Team RWBY's Dorm_ : _1 Hour Later_ ~

After a while we witness Weiss awaking from her beauty sleep, not noticing that Ruby was standing behind her with a whistle in her hands. *TWEET!* "Gah!" Weiss yelled in surprise as she tumbled from her bed.

"Goooood morning team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed, expressing her excitement a little too well.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss asked, still upset at her rude awakening.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby explained, which didn't seem to improve Weiss's mood at all.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, until turning and seeing Yang & Blake holding their belongings.

"Decorating!" Yang answered cheerfully. "What?" Weiss asked, still confused.

"We still need to unpack." Blake began, until the contents of her suitcase spilled out onto the floor. "And clean…" Weiss just gave the other three a cold stare (no pun intended), until Ruby blew the whistle causing Weiss to fall to the floor again.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission." Ruby declared, throwing her fist in the air and yelling, "Banzai!". The cry was repeated as Blake & Yang joined in. Weiss just sighed as they heard a knock on their door.

"Hmm?" Ruby grunted as whoever was at the door knocked again. " _Who is it_?" She asked, using a singsong voice.

"It's Bill & Gray, you guys want help getting everything up?" Gray asked, quickly followed by Ruby swinging the door open. "I'll take that as a yes…"

" **RUBY!** I'm still in my nightgown you dolt!" Weiss screamed as she quickly dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Until she cracked the door open and yelled to the others. "Umm… can someone pass me my uniform?" She asked guiltily as Bill handed her the wrapped outfit. "Thank you… William?" She asked, while thanking Bill.

"Yeah, but please call me Bill. I've never been one for formalities." He asked, leaning closer to whisper her something. " _You do look kinda cute with your hair down by the way._ " Bill whispered, causing the two of them to blush slightly. "W-Well, I think I'll go help the others now. Bye!" He finished, quickly dashing to help Ruby & Yang put up posters.

"(D-Did he call me cute?)" Weiss thought, while tying her hair into a ponytail & putting the hair pins through it. "(Maybe I should try letting my hair down every once in awhile, if he finds it… cute.)" She finished her thought, still blushing slightly.

After Weiss returned to the decorating crew she helped guide Gray & Yang on how to position the painting she brought with. After everything was in place they realized that…

"Maybe you guys should've started with the beds?" Gray suggested, seeing the mass they had created in the center of the room.

"It is hard to position everything right in such a cramped space…" Blake commented, agreeing with Gray.

"We could ditch 'em." Yang suggested, as a lightbulb went off in Ruby's head. "Or… We could make them into bunk-beds!"

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said, countering Ruby's idea.

"Well… Gray and I are going to leave and let you four argue this out. See you in class." Bill said, waving them a small goodbye as they shut the door.

"That's a great idea Ruby!" Yang cried, agreeing with her little sister. "And it does seem the most efficient." Blake added.

"Well, we should still put it to a vote." Weiss said, trying to stop them from making their room part death trap.

"Ha, I think we just did." Ruby noted, as Blake, Ruby & Yang all gave a thumbs up while Weiss frowned in disagreement.

"Before you four start building something haphazardly, maybe I can talk to my boss and 'order' you some bunk-beds?" As the door opened again revealing Skylar and myself standing in the doorway.

"Hi Rodger! What brings you to our humble dorm room?" Ruby asked innocently.

"To warn you that class starts in five minutes." I replied. "You can all make it if you run."

"Wait, class?" Jaune asked, peering from his dorm room. "Yup, and like Rodger said, you should start running." Skylar noted, taking a step back as both teams RWBY & JNPR dashed out of their rooms to their first class.

"Who do they have for their first class by the way?" Skylar asked. "Port." I replied simply. "Oh god… they're gonna be bored out of their minds." Skylar commented.

"Yup, but I think I'm going to go observe. I haven't talked to Peter in ages." I decided. "And besides, it's the first class of the day. Does anything bad happen during the first class period?" I asked, Skylar shook his head. "Great, I'll see you after first period then." I finished, walking off towards Professor Port's classroom.

* * *

~ _Port's Classroom_ ~

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm go by many names." Port began. Peter Port was a world renowned Huntsman, he was in his late forties, with brilliant grey hair and a envious bushy grey mustache. He was a portly fellow, both in muscle and… weight. He wore a maroon dress coat, held on with several polished bronze buttons, a white dress shirt with a maroon ascot, and black dress pants & shoes. His trademark weapon hung above his desk, beside many Grimm heads (which were all replicas). As I walked in he turned and noticed my sudden appearance, treating it as a gift. "Perfect timing Mr. Mayson! Could you please share some of your encounters with the creatures of Grimm?"

"Sorry Port, I'm only here to observe. We can talk over lunch." I responded, sitting in the chair behind Peter's desk. "Please continue."

"Ahem.. Very well. As I was saying, Grimm go by many names, but I, along with many other huntsmen and huntresses refer to them as prey." The class barely reacted to Port's grand opening. "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." Port continued, earning the attention of the class back. "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses… We are individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Port continued, still yet to take a breath. "From what you may ask? The very world! You aren't here to simply learn how to hunt monsters, you're here to learn how to protect people from these monsters. But before I continue, a story-" Before Peter could begin one of his rambling stories I intervened.

"Maybe a combat demonstration would be more educational?" I suggested. "Perhaps some of our newer students could take the floor, and show us what they can do?"

"That's a terrific idea Mr. Mayson! Now then, who would like to demonstrate their combat prowess?" In a near instant both Bill & Weiss shot their hands up yelling. " **I do sir!** " After the ringing in my ears died down I calmly asked them to retrieve their combat attire and weapons and head to the front of the class.

"Now you two must work together." Port explained, as I stepped towards the gigantic cage. "Now steel yourselves and prepare to face your opponent."

After Weiss & Bill returned the were in their casual clothing, Weiss with her rapier drawn & Bill with his hidden blades active. I pulled Soulad from its holster and aimed at the lock waiting for Peter's signal.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered. "Fight well!" Blake followed, waving a RWBY flag. (How she got it I have no idea.) "Represent Team RWBY!" Ruby finished, earning a cold look (still no pun…) from Weiss. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus." She snapped.

"Kick its ass Bill! Show 'em what Team STAR can really do!" Gray cheered from the top row. Bill nodded, showing a small smirk as his blades began to glow slightly.

"Ready… Fight!" Peter announced. I blew the lock off as an two Boarbatusk burst from the cage. The boar-like Grimm charged the two of them, Weiss tried to slash while backstepping away while Bill tried to daze it with heavy strike at the others head, unfortunately both of their attacks merely glanced off their armor.

"(Boarbatusk eh? Very tough unless you know their weak spot.)" I thought, reading my Grimm journal. "(These things have a near indestructible set of armored plates, in trade-off for leaving their underside completely vulnerable.)"

"You can do it Weiss!" Ruby continued to cheer, earning many a mean look from Weiss. After another few minutes of confrontation I noticed Bill retract his blades, watching them transform into a set of armored gloves. He let the Boarbatusk charge him and stopped it cold, flipped it over by its tusks and drove one of his blades through its heart. Ruby noticed this and called to Weiss, "Try and flip it over! It has no armor on its underside!"

" **Stop telling me what to do!** " Weiss yelled, causing half the class to jump and Ruby to slink deeper into her chair. She summoned a glyph to stop the creature's charge, which caused it to flip over. She quickly conjured another glyph to hold herself in the air, then launched herself her rapier pointed directly in front of her, and stabbed the beast through the chest.

"Bravo! Braavo!" Port called, congratulating the two of them. "That's all the time we have for today. Your assignment is to research & sketch one of the Grimm listed in pages 16-30. Enjoy the rest of your day, and stay vigilant!" He finished, motioning me over.

"I'm guessing we're thinking the same thing?" I asked. Port nodded, reaching for his scroll. "Why is Weiss acting so hostile to Ruby? I can't tell why."

"Ms. Schnee has lived a life of getting whatever she wants whenever she clapped her hands." Port replied, closing his scroll. "She wanted to be leader and didn't get it, so she'll antagonize Ms. Rose until she becomes leader."

"Then what's your plan? What are we going to do about it?" I asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"We shall do nothing." Port replied simply. "We are going to let someone near her standing take care of it." He finished, earning a puzzled look from me.

"Someone else?" I asked. "Who?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." Port replied. "Now how about that lunch?"

* * *

~ _Beacon's Student Balcony; Late Evening_ ~

* _Sigh_.* "( _Why can't she just accept the fact that I'm better than her…)"_ Weiss thought, annoyed. "( _I should've been the leader! I have more experience, better understanding on leadership and great communication! Why did Ozpin pick that brat over me?)"_

"Umm… Weiss?" Bill called, walking out of the stairway. "You here?"

"Yes, just walk to the north end." Weiss replied. "Why are you here William?" She asked as Bill leaned on the railing with her.

"I wanted to talk to you." Bill answered.

"That's a blatant lie." Weiss responded coldly.

"Okay then, Professor Port wanted me to ask you about your behavior towards Ruby." Bill admitted, watching Weiss's face contort with slight fury.

"He wanted you to talk to me about my treatment towards that brat." Weiss spat, watching Bill's eyes widen in shock. "You want to know _why_ I treat her like that?" She asked angrily, Bill nodded. "Because she's too young to lead a team! Too young to be in Beacon! Ozpin made a mistake and now everyone has to pay for it..." Weiss replied, her voice dripping with venom and her eyes gleaming with envy and anger.

"Or… is it the fact that you can't accept the fact you didn't get what you wanted." Bill replied coldly, Weiss tensed up in reply. "You're used to the whole 'snap your fingers and get what I want' routine." He continued, watching her grip tighten as the railing she was leaning against gettting coated in frost. "You've lived your entire life getting everything you want when you want it, and when that doesn't happen you lash out at whoever did get it and wait for them to quit so you can take their place." He continued, feeling the temperature drop about ten degrees. "All you want to be is the center of attention, and you can't accept the fact that 'little miss snowflake' didn't get her wishes." He finished, as she turned towards him, looked him dead in the eyes, and started to shiver. Not in anger, rage, embarrassment, shock or because of the weather… but in realization, accpetance and fear.

"Weiss?" Bill asked, watching her continue to shiver. "Are you okay?" He didn't take his eyes off Weiss's, gold into icy blue.

"I… I…" Weiss began, after several awkward minutes of silence. After another few seconds Bill noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you… crying?" Bill asked, sounding both worried and surprised. After a moment Weiss lost it, she just collapsed onto the floor and started wailing, he just stood there and watched as her tears freeze once they hit the concrete. After a good five minutes of Weiss crying she stopped, looked up at Bill with her red, slightly swollen eyes and asked. "D-Did you really mean t-that?"

"Of course not, but do you see what I was trying to get at?" Bill replied, kneeling down in front of Weiss. "You can't keep up this whole 'rich and royal' routine. You have to act like a teammate and not a leader." He finished, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"O-Okay. I'll try and b-be nicer and h-help Ruby whenever she needs it." Weiss replied, stuttering and sniffling. "C-Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure. What?" Bill asked, as Weiss quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Let me cry in your shoulder?" She asked innocently, as Bill quickly accepted her hug.

"Sure, cry as much as you need too." Bill replied calmly. "Just let it all out…" He said and repeated as Weiss continued to sob into his shoulder.

* * *

* _1 Week Later; Night Time_ ~ _Bullhead Over Lower Vale Area_ ~

" **Why did Ozpin send us to pit-fighting club to find a missing student again?** " Skylar asked over comm-set.

" **Ozpin told me that he missed initiation day. So it's our job to bring him in so he can be registered into Beacon.** " I replied, switching my sweatshirt for my brown leather coat. " **I've looked at his transcript and he seems amazing, even with his handicap.** " I continued, sending Skylar a copy of the file.

" **A blinded teen with the ability to see with his aura. It's a sight to soon see and behold.** " Skylar read, thinking aloud. " **I guess he's the type of student that could get a recommendation to Beacon.** "

" **T-Minus 15 minutes until we hit drop-off point.** " Our pilot called. " **All you have to do is bring him to Beacon, doesn't matter how you do it. And Ozpin sent another team for reinforcement. You'll meet them at the drop-zone.** "

" **Noted, alright Sky. Ready to meet your final teammate?** " I asked, putting my gloves on. " **By the way, what team did Ozpin send us?** "

" **No clue, guess we'll see when we land.** " He answered, switching his black trenchcoat for a black leather coat, still decorated with his runes.

* * *

 _~Upon Landing~_

"(You've got to be kidding me… he sent us them?)" I thought, looking at the whole of team RWBY. "You guys are the team Ozpin sent to help?"

"Yup! He said this would be our first official mission as a team!" Ruby exclaimed. "So, what's the name of our 'target'?" She asked, putting air quotes on "target".

"His name is Strom Teitsia. He's 17, about 6'3", with short, spiky grey hair and wears a red band over his eyes. When you see him, call me." I ordered, handing everyone a hands-free scroll. "Just hit the blue button and it will send a signal back to me and Skylar. And don't be too sparing if things get hairy."

"Can we get a picture of what he's wearing?" Blake asked, brushing her hair back & putting the device in her ear. "So we don't accidentally mistake someone random for him."

"He normally wears a red t-shirt, gray sweatpants, blue sneakers and a gray scarf." Skylar listed. "I'll send you all his picture." He said, quickly selecting team RWBY's portrait.

"Great, we should have little difficulty finding him now." Weiss said, closing her scroll.

"Good. Now stay quiet, and don't engage without our permission. If he fights back, knock 'em out." I said simply as we walked towards the warehouse he was fighting in.

* * *

~ _At the Warehouse_ ~

"Wait what?" I asked myself, watching VPD hall off several hundred people. "Hey! Deputy, what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry sir." He began, turning around. "But we can't tell- U-Undersheriff Mayson! Lieutenant Phantum! What a pleasant surprise, if you're wondering what happened we got an 'anonymous tip' that there was a fight club here in upper Vale."

"Wait… you two are heading the police force?" Weiss asked, completely ignoring the fact that the police beat me and Skylar here. I shook my head no, still thinking how I didn't find out till now.

"No, Skylar and I are in our own unit. We focus on the White Fang and their allies." I explained. "But something's still bothering me."

"Then why are you still surprised? Someone did the job for you." Weiss replied, still noticing my puzzled look.

"It's what the deputy said, 'an anonymous tip'. That means somebody from… in-... side…" I began, quickly cutting myself off as I realized who busted the place. " _Clever motherfucker._ " I whispered to myself, pulling my scroll out and bringing a map of Vale.

"Umm, Rodger? Did you just figure something out or…? Blake asked, seeing what I was doing.

"I think I know where are target went." I replied, closing my scroll. "But we shouldn't worry about that for the moment. You guys must be starving right?" I asked as Yang's, Ruby's and Weiss's stomachs growled loudly in response. I chuckled slightly and said. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, there's a good restaurant a few minutes away, and I know the owners."

We walked for about 10 minutes until we reached our destination. " _ **The Four Corners of Remnant**_ '?" Blake asked, gazing at the white & green neon sign. "Isn't this the place that makes food from all over the world?"

"Yup, their menu is massive. They've got plenty of dishes to suit even the most sophisticated of palettes. They even have Atlesian crab & lobster." I replied, watching Weiss's eyes light up slightly.

"Really? Well… if my stomach wasn't a sign enough then, let's eat." Weiss responded, leading the way as we walked inside.

"Excuse me? Service?" Yang called, ringing a small bell until a familiar face walked up.

"Good evening and welcome to- Rodger! Man it's been so long!" Michael cried, shaking my hand vigorously.

"It's good to see you too Michael. Where's Geoff?" I asked, not seeing the familiar bearded face.

"Geoff's taking a few days off. As of yesterday we're in charge until he gets back." Michael explained, grabbing six menus. "Table for six?"

"Yup, and make sure to give Geoff my condolences." I answered, following him to a booth. "Thanks Mic, and can we get Ray over for drinks? And no alcohol tonight, Sky and I are still on duty."

"Gotcha, give me a couple minutes." He said, laying the pile of menus on the table and walking away.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Yang muttered. "The 'Achieve-men' do run this place. Awesome."

"I wasn't lying, and Yang I'm specifically asking you when I say no alcohol." I replied, emphasizing the last part of my response.

"Fine. I'll get something else then…" She replied, sounding defeated. After a minutes or so of waiting Ray walked over, pencil & pad in hand.

"Hey Rod, what can I get for you and the others?" Ray asked.

"For me I'll have my usual. The others can have what they want." I replied.

"Iced Tea, no sugar." Weiss ordered.

"Strawberry Soda please." Ruby asked, Skylar raised his hand signaling for two.

"Cherry Cola, with a vanilla shot." Blake ordered.

"Root Beer with a chilled mug." Yang ordered, still sounding sad.

"Cheer up Yang! At least Rodger was nice enough to buy us dinner." Ruby noted, trying to cheer her sister up.

"Yeah, but you still owe me a drink." Yang replied, pointing at me.

"Yeah, yeah… now let's focus on getting our meals sorted. Then we'll talk strategy on finding Mr. Teitsia." I said, trying to focus on our previous task.

"Finding me? I wonder why I'm so special?" A sarcastic voice asked from behind me.

"Huh?" We all turned and looked to the booth behind us to see a teen with spiky gray hair and a red band around his eyes. "Well… that makes our job easier." I said, scooting over so Strom could sit with us.

"May I ask for names, and why you were looking for me?" The teen asked.

"Rodger Mayson. That's Skylar Phantum, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and-" I was going to say Yang's name until she cut me off… by sitting between us.

"Yang Xiao Long. So you're Strom?" She asked. Strom nodded when Skylar realized what Yang was attempting to do.

"Yang. Let's not flirt with our target before we even get to know him. Okay?" Skylar asked as Yang backed off and went back to her previous seat. "Thank you."

"So, now that I have everyone's names. May I ask why you're here for me?" Strom asked.

"The reason why we're here is because of some paperwork that has come to light." I began, pulling Strom's transcript up on my scroll. "Ozpin found your file in his desk, stating that you didn't show up for initiation day."

"Oh. Okay~..." Strom began, sounding slightly suspicious. "That still technically doesn't answer why you're here."

"We came to eat, it was pure coincidence that we ran into you." I answered honestly. "Ozpin sent us out so we could find you and bring you to Beacon."

"Okay. Now, what do I need to do to get in then?" He asked, as Ray arrived with our drinks. "Can you refill my bottle please?" He asked as Ray nodded and took the bottle back to the bar.

"You'll need to participate in a special initiation. You either do four tournament styled fights or fight one of our fellow staff." Skylar explained.

"Wait, you two are staff?" Strom asked, looking at Skylar suspiciously. "Aren't you a little young to be Huntsman?"

"Youngest to graduate from Beacon." Skylar explained, then he pointed to me. "Rodger is the only Huntsman who didn't participate in any combat school and earned the highest rank Huntsman license. That's why we're Beacon staff."

"Well, I can definitely tell why you two got hired." Strom replied, grabbing his now full bottle from Ray. "Now when is my initiation?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, and you better choose wisely." I warned, sipping from my glass. "You have to participate in either initiation without a period to recover your aura."

"Thanks for the warning. Now, anything else?" Strom replied.

"Just this…" I began. "Welcome to Beacon Mr. Teitsia, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 _*The Next Day; Early Afternoon ~1st Year Dorms~_

"It's almost time Strom." Bill said, trying to clean Legion. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He sighed, still glaring out towards the sea that bordered Vale & Vacuo.

"You'll do great." Gray said confidently, sitting up from his previous position. "Now which one are you doing?"

"I'm going against a teacher." He answered. "But who should I pick?"

"Well if we're going by most experienced: Port, Ozpin and Goodwitch are the oldest teachers here." Bill began. "If we're going off largest aura pool: Rodger, Peach or Ozpin. And finally if we're going off sheer challenge: Skylar, Goodwitch, Rodger, Oobleck or Peach."

"So Ozpin, Rodger, Peach and Goodwitch are the most powerful people here." Strom deduced. "Then I'll be challenging one of them."

"Wait, what?" Gray asked, looking confused. "You wanted a challenge? I thought you wanted someone easy?!"

"No, there's no point in trying if it's easy." Strom replied. "I wanted to see who I could fight since I get to pick."

" **All students report to the main hall for today's event. I repeat, all students please report to the main hall.** " Glynda announced through the loudspeaker.

"Well, I guess that's your queue, good luck Strom." Bill said, wiping his hands and grabbing Strom's bottle.

"Thanks, time to make my mark on this school." Strom replied, walking out with Gray & Bill.

* * *

~ _In the Main Hall_ ~

"Welcome Mr. Teitsia. I'm Professor Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda said simply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Goodwitch." Strom replied, shaking her outstretched hand. "So besides you who do I get to fight?"

"You shall meet them shortly." Glynda answered. "You may choose to fight one on your own, or fight two with the assistance from another professor."

"Really? I thought I only had one option when fighting the staff." Strom replied, thinking for a moment. "I'll fight one."

"Very well." Glynda responded. "Follow me."

After walking into the main hall Strom saw the other six staff standing in a straight line. "You may only choose one, make the wisest decision you can."

"I choose… Professor Mayson." Strom said, as I walked forward, grinning. "What's the victory condition?"

"Drop me below 90%, and you win." I explained. "If you drop below 15%, get knocked out of the ring or suffer any major injury I win."

"Very well, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change into something a little more… comfortable." Strom replied, walking off towards the locker room.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So, Mr. Mayson, are you going to fight him?" Ozpin asked. "Or is one of your personas going to fight him?"

"Yes. I've decided to let Matakishi fight him." I began, drawing a small pouch from my bag. "His fighting style is close to what Strom would normally fight, that and I wanted to try one of my experiments."

"Experiments?" Ozpin asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. "You're still trying to learn how to control your personas?"

"Yes, and I've made a small breakthrough." I replied, drawing a clear syringe from the pouch. "This serum has allowed me to control Fenryr for half a day without any repercussions. Now I want to see if it has the same effect on Matakishi."

"Very well, just don't kill him." Ozpin replied, walking off. "He's a very special case, and I want him to grow like the others."

"Don't worry, I won't kill him. I'm probably going to break a bone or two, nothing too serious." I replied, showing my best sadist grin.

After Strom returned everyone was either giving the same look, thinking the same thought or both. I was the one to break the ice and say…

"What in god's name are you wearing, and why?" I asked, sounding surprised and curious.

"I find clothing restrictive, hampers my mobility. I wear this to remove the hindrance." Strom replied, getting into his fighting stance.

"Sorry for asking, but I've never seen anyone 'fight' in a sarong before." I replied, taking the syringe out. "Now here's the reason why I have such an easy win condition." I finished, stabbing the needle into my arm and injecting myself with the serum.

"What the… Why did you do that?" Strom asked, watching as my aura begin to turn a burnt-orange.

"Hehehehe…" I began laughing psychotically. " **Hahahahaha…** " I continued to laugh, louder and crazier until I just lost it as Matakishi took over. " **HAHAHAHAHAHAH… AHAHAHAHA!** "

"What in the world…" Glynda began. "What happened to Mr. Mayson?!"

"That isn't Rodger at the moment." Ozpin replied, grabbing Goodwitch's shoulder. "That's his insanity incarnate."

" **MAN!** It feels good to be out!" Orochi began, stretching. "And I can even think clearly, it seems that little shot worked!"

"Professor Mayson?" Strom asked, watching Orochi twidle a kunai between his fingers.

"Hmm? Oh right, forgot you were here." Orochi replied, re-attaching the kunai to his belt. "I guess I should explain and introduce myself. I'm Matakishi Orochi, Rodger's manifestation of Insanity, Psychopathy, Sadism, Narcissism, Creativity, Charisma and Dexterity. I'm here to fight you instead of the boss."

"Why you? Why not fight me himself?" Strom asked, sounding confused and annoyed.

"Because your fighting style and mine are nearly the same, and we have similar agility." Orochi explained. "I'm here to make the fight a little more fair." He finished, throwing one of his kunai towards Strom.

"What the- Hey!" Strom called. "That's cheating!"

"Says the pit-fighter." Orochi argued. "That's the one really dickish thing about me, I don't fight fair." He finished, throwing another kunai towards Strom.

"Again!?" He yelled. "Okay then! You don't want to fight fair, then I'm not going to show you any mercy!" He finished, leaping towards Orochi, who simply stepped aside.

"What the-?! How did-?!" Strom replied, wondering how the hell Orochi got away without injury.

"I've fought way bigger things then you kid." Orochi replied, drawing Oblivion from his back pocket. "Now, let's get messy." He finished, grinning sadistically.

The two of them charged at each other multiple times, earning the same outcomes. Either Strom dodged all of Orochi's slashes, kunai, kicks or punches. Or Orochi blocked, sidestepped, dodged or slid away from all of Strom's attacks. Strom, who was currently on the offensive, just kept swinging until he hit Orochi.

"Why! Can't! You! Just! Stand! **Still!** " Strom yelled, continuing his onslaught.

"I never-! Said I-! Was! Going to-! Be an-! Easy fight!" Orochi replied, still dodging Strom's attacks with ease. After another minute or so, Strom finally stopped and took a moment to breathe. "Aww~. Is the little guy tired?" Orochi asked innocently. "Then it's time to put you to **sleep!** " He finished, kicking Strom in the chest, sending him flying across the arena.

After getting up he saw his meter was at 42%, he quickly got up and re-entered his combat stance. "Is… that… all… you… got?" Strom asked breathlessly.

"How the-?" Orochi asked in surprise. "Ok kid, I'm being honest with ya' when I say that nobody's taken a hit from me and gotten back up."

"I guess… I'm still… full of… surprises... eh?" Strom asked, his hands beginning to glow slightly. "Now… it's my turn."

"Alright then, bring it." Orochi replied, opening his arms. "Hit with everything you've got!"

" **RRAAAGHH!** " Strom cried as a white hot fireball erupted from his hands and hit Orochi directly in the chest, throwing him to the opposite side of the arena.

*Coughing* "Okay… that actually hurt." Orochi groaned, standing back up. He quickly checked his aura gauge and stared, wide-eyed, in surprise.

 _ **|Rodger Mayson: 67% |**_

 _ **|Strom Teitsia: 34% |**_

 _ **|Winner: Strom Teitsia |**_

"I declare the match too… Mr. Teitsia." Glynda announced, as the entire school stood silent. After a moment a small applause was heard as Orochi began walking over.

"Grats kid, you're the first person to actually make me feel some form of pain." Orochi began. "And I'm happy to say, welcome to Beacon." He finished, handing Strom his uniform and scroll.

"Thanks. Wait… your aura's back to normal?" Strom asked, seeing my aura revert back to silver.

"Yeah, my personas make slight alterations to my appearance." I explained. "Now I have something else to give. Can I get the rest of Team STAR up here?" I called, as Bill, Gray & Skylar walked up.

"I'm happy to say that the four of you have proven yourselves, and you've earned a spot in my advanced training program." I began, giving the four of them a small, silver token. "You'll participate in all your normal classes until the end of the month. After that you'll report to the large building over Beacon's lake." I concluded. After I finished the crowd finally snapped out of their stupor and roared in excitement. As teams RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR carried STAR off towards the mess-hall, most likely to throw a party.

"Well, it seems you have two of your choices selected then." Ozpin said. "When are you going to give Ms. Adel's team their tokens?"

"The end of the month, or if one of them pulls off something I would never expect." I replied, my face stoic and emotionless.

"You seem… concerned. Is something wrong?" Ozpin asked.

"It's about Strom." I replied. "He seemed… off. Almost like he was still holding back." I continued. "He's almost like me, meaning he's lost someone he cared for and now he's filled with a nigh infinite feeling of grief."

"Maybe he'll reveal his secret to you once he trusts you." Ozpin replied. "And maybe you should take a week or two off. You've been working yourself to the bone ever since you've gotten here."

"Fine… I'll see you in a few days." I replied, sounding exasperated. "Just keep me updated on STAR's condition okay?"

"Very well. Have a pleasant evening Mr. Mayson." Ozpin replied, giving a small wave goodbye.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well… this was kinda uncomfortable to write. Took me two re-writes and nearly 20 corrections to get the right feeling. But very soon we get to finally see who's going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We even get to see Rodger's 1st 'love interest'.

 _Who I admit, looks really cute in a beret._

Really… you had to spoil it?

 _Unless they've watched the show they have no idea who the hell I'm talking about. So you don't have to worry about any spoilers unless they're related to the OC characters._

I suppose you have a point… but still. Keep your damn mouth shut or I'll get my- wait, where's my eraser?

 _Before he starts chasing me again… Thanks for reading and we'll see you next time in "Jaunedice"._


	9. Episodes 11 & 12

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Volume 1; Episodes: 11 & 12: Jaunedice

I was enjoying the last week before I had to start the advanced classes. I had already given the entry tokens for Team CFVY to Coco and was still trying to decide who else was going to participate. Maybe leaving my decision until the end of the month was a bad idea… nah. Anyways I am honestly surprised how fast Strom adjusted to living here, even with his… unique way of sleeping.

"Bet's on Cardin." As Gray's voice snapped me out of my thought. "No way in hell Jaune's going to win."

"Does everyone except Pyrrha and I underestimate Jaune's potential, or does everyone focus on his lack of combat?" I asked/thought aloud. "And my bet is still on Jaune."

"Then you're about to owe 30 people a hundred lien." Bill declared, walking beside me. " 'Cause currently it's 30-1 in Cardin's favor." He finished, reading a medium-sized list.

*Sigh* "Well then…" I muttered, pulling 3,000 lien from my pocket. "You'd better start handing these out…"

"Going to bow out gracefully Mr. Mayson?" Ozpin asked from out of nowhere. "Trust me, I've made my choice and I'm sticking with it until-" He was cut-off as the lights reactivated, signaling that the fight had finished.

"That's enough Mr. Winchester." Glynda said, interrupting Cardin's final attack. "As you all can see, Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match." She continued, glancing down at Jaune. "Mister Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll when in combat, gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more… defensive strategy." She explained, as Jaune sighed in defeat. "We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?" She finished, as Gray & Bill helped Jaune up.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin noted, walking off.

"Well… It seems I owe a few teachers some lien." Ozpin said simply. "You may want to have a word with Mr. Arc, he may benefit from your expertise."

"I'll see what I can do." I replied, sighing. "(Man, Jaune is seriously getting his ass kicked. No matter the fight he just won't use his shield, he really needs to focus on blocking his opponent's attacks, rather than just charging them.)" I finished, watching Gray and Bill walk Jaune to the infirmary. "(Guess Cardin hit him a little harder than I thought…)"

* * *

~ _Beacon's Mess Hall_ ~

If there's one thing I love about lunch period, it's the one time the teachers can act casually around the students. So Skylar and I decided to pay our friends a visit, have a chat or two. When we arrived we had little to no trouble finding RWBY, JNPR and ( _S)_ TAR, so we sat and decided to listen to whatever Nora was talking about.

"So… There we were… In the middle of the night-" Nora began.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai!"Nora continued, completely ignoring Ren's correction.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected… again.

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora half yelled.

"Two of'em…" Ren corrected, half-heartedly.

"But in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload selling-" I cut Nora off, wanting to joke with her.

"Let me guess… 'Ursa skin rugs'?" I asked, trying to mess with her.

"Yeah! _Ren, I think that guy's a psychic._ " Nora replied, whispering something to Ren.

*Sigh* "She's been having this reoccurring dream for almost a month now…" Ren explained. I noticed Bill, Gray, Ruby, Pyrrha & Strom's attention was set upon Jaune however.

"Jaune… Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Uh? Oh yeah! Why?" Jaune asked and quickly replied.

"Really? 'Cause I don't need vision to tell that something's up." Strom replied, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Eh, guys, I'm fine… Seriously, look!" Jaune replied, laughing nervously.

"Wow… that's the most pathetic attempt at concealing your pain ever." Bill replied bluntly. "Dude, if something's up just tell us."

I sighed and went back to my sketch book, until I heard someone mocking someone else. I looked up and saw a sight that made me snap the pencil in my hands. Cardin and his drones harassing a rabbit faunus student, one of my future pupils no less! Skylar noticed me clenching my teeth in rage and placed his hand on my shoulder to say 'don't get involved unless it gets physical'.

"Is it Cardin, Jaune?" Gray asked, putting the pieces together. "He bullies you more than anyone else in the school."

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked, scoffing slightly. "Nah… He just likes to mess around… you know? Practical jokes!"

"He's an obvious bully." Ruby added, trying to get through to Jaune.

"Oh please… Name one time he's 'bullied' me..." Jaune replied.

"There was the time he knocked the project, that you spent nearly a week on, out of your hands and stepped on it, 'accidentally'. " Gray began.

"And the time he activated your shield, getting you stuck in the doorway of Port's class." Strom continued.

"And we all can't forget the time he locked you in one of the rocket-propelled lockers and launched it, with you inside!" Bill finished, sharing the same look the everyone else had.

"I didn't land far from the school though." Jaune replied, trying to 'protect' his fragile dignity.

"Jaune, you know if you need help everyone at this table is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that this stops." Pyrrha explained, trying to get through to Jaune.

"Maybe we can break his legs!" Nora suggested. "I second that idea." I added.

"Nora no, and really Rodger?" Skylar asked. I shrugged in response.

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune replied, trying to end the current conversation. "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

We quickly ended our conversation when we heard CRDL laughing at something, or more specifically… someone.

"Oww, that hurts!" the faunus girl cried, as Cardin was pulling her ear. "Please stop."

"Okay… Now can I get involved?!" I asked Skylar angrily.

"Go for it. Just don't hurt him too badly ok?" Skylar replied, I nodded while cracking my knuckles. I took a deep breath and calmly walked over, hidden malice and anger gleaming in my eyes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Winchester I presume?" I asked, hiding my fury.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He replied crossly. "Wait a minute… aren't you that animal that Ozpin hired?"

"Yes. You are correct." I replied, clenching my fists behind my back. "Now. I believe you're harming one of my future students." I continued, showing a small smirk. "Now, I ask you to please release Ms. Scarletina's ear."

"No." He replied, before he could pull Velvet's ear again I grabbed his right wrist.

"I think you may have misheard me." I replied calmly. "I said let go." I finished, snarling.

"Oh yeah? And what's a filthy mutt like you gonna do about it?" He snapped back, trying to sound cocky.

I laughed softly. "You know, I was going to let you off with a simple detention, but since you called me a **mutt!** I think a more…  physical punishment is in order." I finished, clenching Cardin's arm and ripping him from Velvet.

"Oww! What the hell are you doing- Arrgh!" He was cut off as I forced him to the ground, bending his arm behind his back.

"I'm teaching you a lesson you've needed for a long time." I snarled, showing my slightly sharpened teeth in a sadistic smile. "Someone like you needs to learn that there's consequences to certain… actions." I finished, creating a loud *Snap!* as I broke Cardin's ulna. I looked around and noticed the every student had their eyes trained on me and Cardin, like I had planned.

"Rrrghh! Fuck you!" Cardin yelled, as I began to bend his radius. I ignored his little retort and bent his arm further.

"Now, unless you want me to break something else. I'd recommend apologizing to Ms. Scarletina." I growled, giving him a honest way to avoid further pain. He spat in my face in response. "Well then…" I said calmly, wiping the spit off and breaking Cardin's radius.

*Whimpering* "F-Fuck you…" Cardin repeated, through pain and tears.

"Now, now. We don't use that kind of language in a conversation. Do we?" I replied, sadistically. "Now, what do you need to say?"

"... _sorry_ …" Cardin mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked, beginning to bend his humerus. "Can you please repeat that? Louder this time."

"I-I'm sorry…" Cardin repeated. "I-I'm sorry for pulling on your ear." He finished.

"Good." I said, releasing his arm. "Now would the rest of Team: CRDL please take Mr. Winchester to the infirmary, unless you want to end up like your leader?" I asked, clenching my fists in warning.

"S-Sure! Anything to get away from you!" Russell replied, quickly ushering Sky and Dove to pick their leader up and walk away.

"Ahem… Thanks for that Skylar. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go vent." I finished, walking out of the silent mess hall.

"That was… unnecessarily violent." Blake noted, once everyone went back to their previous tasks. "Has Rodger always been that way around racists?"

"Yeah… he's had a history around anyone who mistreats Faunus." Skylar explained. "Apparently his little step-sister was brutally mistreated when she was in school, and Rodger was the one who had to bandage her up every time she came back." He continued. "So one day, Rodger decided to supervise her school day and when he saw what they were doing to her… he sorta snapped. He sent four people to the infirmary, and seven to the hospital." He finished, shivering slightly.

"Oh my god…" Pyrrha mumbled. "So what we saw…?"

"Was only a demonstration of what he can do? Yes." Skylar replied, looking grim. He looked up for a moment to see the faunus girl walking over. "Is there something wrong miss?"

"U-Umm… is Professor Mayson here?" The faunus girl asked. "I-I'd like to thank him for defending me."

"Sorry, he's not here at the moment." Skylar answered. "I'm Security-Chief Phantum, so you're part of Team: CFVY, Miss?"

"V-Velvet Scarletina, Mr. Phantum." Velvet stuttered. "S-Sorry for my s-stuttering… I'm still a little shaken up."

"It's fine." Yang replied, calmly. "If you want you can sit with us to help calm down."

"T-Thank you." She replied, smiling.

* * *

 _Late Afternoon;_ ~ _Unmarked Hallway~_

" _Okay, just need to help Coco with her project and I'll have the rest of the week off._ " Velvet muttered to herself. " _I just need to make it back to my dorm without running into-_ Cardin!" She yelped, bumping into the large, armored student.

"Hey there…" Cardin replied, smiling evilly. "We've been looking for you."

"W-We've? What do you mean?" She asked, watching as the Sky, Russell, and Dove walk out from the shadows.

"I'm a little upset at what that mutt did to me." He continued, showing the cast he got. "And since he's not free game, I'll get my revenge another way." He finished.

 _ **WARNING!**_ (Incoming rape scene. God I still hate writing stuff like this…)

"Dove, Sky. Grab her." Cardin commanded.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Velvet cried, trying to struggle free. "What do you want with me?!"

"That fucking mutt ruined my reputation, so I'm going to ruin you." He answered, ripping Velvet's shirt open, showing a baby blue sports bra.

" **HELP! HE-** " Velvet screeched, until Cardin covered her mouth while ripping her bra off.

"Nobody's coming to help you. It's just you, me and-" Cardin was cut off as he heard two clicks behind him.

"Let. Her. Go." I growled. "Or I'll make sure you don't get up this time."

"U-Umm…" Cardin stuttered, still surprised to see me here. "H-How did you get here?!"

"My ears aren't just for show." I growled, still aiming my guns at Cardin's head. "I heard Velvet from the training arena. Which royally pissed me off."

"Get him!" Cardin yelled, forcing Velvet to the floor. "I'm going to take care of our little friend here."

"Like hell. NOW!" I yelled as a black, green & red blur dashed pass me and within a few seconds knocked Dove, Sky and Russell out.

"Where did you learn to fight fair?" The figure asked. "Because a three on one hardly seems like even odds. You're welcome for the assistance by the way."

"Thanks, sorry heat of the moment." I replied. "Now what about Card-" I cut myself off as Cardin was holding a syringe against Velvet's neck.

"Move and I'll inject her. This is enough tranquilizer to kill an Ursa." He warned.

"Like hell we're gonna listen to-" He was cut off by my hand blocking his face. " _What are you doing?!_ " He hissed.

" _Just follow my lead. When I set my guns down, use your semblance and get behind him. When I turn around set time to normal and k.o him."_ I whispered back. "Alright Cardin, you win." I replied, setting my handguns down in front of me, watching the blur rush behind Cardin.

"Now walk away and let me do my business." Cardin growled.

"Fine… just don't hurt her too bad. Or you'll hate what happens next." I warned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, not noticing the figure 'appeared' behind him.

"This." I replied as the figure behind Cardin knocked him out. "Told you to trust me."

"Yeah, yeah. And I suppose I should thank you for allowing me to stay in the vigilante business." The figure responded, pulling his hood down.

"No problem Bill. Now what about Vel?" I asked, seeing the now unconscious Velvet on the ground. "Seems Cardin did inject her. Thankfully only a fraction."

"Well her uniform's trashed. So we'll need something to cover her chest with." Bill noted. "Maybe your sweatshirt?"

"Sure. Anything for her sake." I said, quickly putting my sweatshirt on Velvet. "I'll carry her to CFVY's dorm. You get to Ozpin and report the four of them."

"Gotcha. Later Rodger." Bill replied, walking off towards the Headmaster's office.

"Alright. Time to get you back to Coco." I said, lifting Velvet up. "(Man, for a girl your size you're fairly heavy.)" I thought, walking toward the staircase for the senior wing. After climbing two flights of stairs I made it to CFVY's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Who's there? Is that you Vel?" I heard Coco ask through the door.

"It's Professor Mayson, please open the door." I asked.

"Sure. Just give me a sec." Coco replied, opening the door. "What's up- oh my god! What happened to Vel?!" She asked, quickly and easily removing Velvet from my arms.

"She was ambushed by Cardin and his goons." I explained. "Wanting to get revenge for what I did while protecting Velvet."

"Yeah, I heard from Yatsu. Thanks for doing that by the way." Coco replied. "What happened to her?" She asked, setting Velvet on her bed.

"Cardin injected her with an advanced tranq, wanting to rape her. She'll wake up in a little while." I replied. "And if she asks about the sweatshirt just say it was from me." I finished, walking out.

"Wait! Is there anything we can do to in return?" Coco asked.

"Well, I was going to invite people over to Horizon to celebrate the grand opening the night after tomorrow." I began. "Maybe you can come as my plus one?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure. Been awhile since I've gone to a nightclub. Can I go casual, or do I have to… dress up?" She asked, a playful smirk plastered on her face.

"Y-You can dress up, but nothing super… inappropriate." I replied, stuttering slightly. "W-Well I have to go… bye!" I finished, dashing off.

"Well then. It seems the mighty Professor Mayson has a problem talking to women." Coco noted. "I'm going to have so much fun with him." She finished, grinning sadistically.

* * *

~ _The Following Day_ ~

"(God. I've had numerous conversations with him and I still can barely keep up with what he's saying…)" I thought, listening to the lesson Dr. Oobleck was giving.

( _ **A/N**_ _: I'll be typing Oobleck's lines like everyone else's, just so you guys can understand what he says.)_

"Yes!" As Oobleck exclamation snapped me out of my thought. "Yes, prior to the Faunus Civil Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He stopped for a moment to sip his coffee. "Now! While this may feel like ancient history to many of you. But it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! That's why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Another sip of coffee. "Now! How many of you have been subjugated or discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage?" A few students including Velvet raised their hands, with pride I rose my hand as well.

"Professor Mayson?" Oobleck asked, sounding utterly surprised. "You've been a victim as well?"

"If I kept track of how many times I've been judged because of these," I replied, wiggling my ears. "I would've broken the ten-thousands."

"My word!" Oobleck exclaimed. "Sorry to say this, but this is another great example. No matter the standing, people will still mistreat Faunus, even when they hold a place of great power." Oobleck explained. "Apologies for using you as an example."

"It's fine Dr. Oobleck. I'm proud to have these ears and nothing's going to change that." I replied, grinning.

"Yes, but it's still dreadful!" Oobleck noted. "Remember students! It's exactly this kind of ignorance that breeds violence, as Prof. Mayson demonstrated yesterday."

" _And I'd be glad to do it again…_ " I muttered, I glanced up and noticed Velvet and Blake react so I straightened up and stood back in attention.

"I mean, I mean, I mean. Look what happened to the White Fang!" Oobleck continued, sipping from his coffee. "Now, how many of you young Scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

"The battle at Fort Castle." Strom answered quickly, turning to see Weiss steaming in anger.

"Precisely!" Oobleck replied. "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" He asked. "Mr. Arc?" He asked the sleeping Jaune. "MR. ARC!" He yelled, waking Jaune up. "Can you please contribute to the class and please tell us the advantage the Faunus had?"

"Y-Yeah s-sure!" Jaune stuttered. "They had… umm…" I saw that Pyrrha was attempting to give subtle hints, so I finally covered my eye pointed to it. "Was it… night-vision?" (How he deduced that I have yet to figure out.)

"Exactly! Bravo Mr. Arc!" Oobleck exclaimed. "Anyone to follow why their advantage was night-vision?" He asked, he looked at Cardin who was raising his hand. "Yes Mr. Winchester?"

"Are you sure it was night-vision? Not just the fact it''s easier to train an animal?" Cardin replied coldly.

"Actually Cardin, the real reason is the fact that General Lagune's forces were inexperienced. They made a very poor choice and attempted to attack the Faunus in their sleep." Blake explained. " They were easily ambushed and outmatched, ending with the general being captured."

"And maybe if he payed attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." I noted, shooting a glance at Cardin. "Is there anything else Doctor?"

"No, nothing else. Other than homework announcement." He replied. "Your homework is to write a small essay about the battle at Fort Castle, bonus points if you can find and describe any details on the Faunus advantage. Class dismissed, and Mr. Winchester a word please." He finished, as Cardin walked by me with pure fury in his eyes.

Before I walked out from the class I felt two taps on my shoulder, one being Velvet and the other Jaune. "Something you two want?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you for doing what you did yesterday… and to give this back." Velvet replied, pulling my sweatshirt from her bag. "I washed and repaired it for you, it's the least I could've done." She finished, blushing.

"Thanks Vel, and I'll see you next week." I replied, she smiled slightly and walked off. "And you Jaune?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out back there." Jaune began. "All I did was remember the prank you pulled a week ago." He explained.

"Prank? You mean the little stunt I pulled on Yang?" I asked, slightly confused. "I still have the bruises from that day… never going to attempt to cut Yang's hair again." I finished, shuddering slightly.

"Yeah. I heard Weiss saying you snuck through their room without stepping on anything." He continued. "Saying you 'saw everything' they had scattered."

"Well then. I'm honestly impressed Jaune." I replied, smiling. "How's Cardin been treating you by the way?"

"Well…" Jaune began, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hey there Jauney-boy!" Cardin interrupted, appearing between us. "You free tonight?"

"U-Uh yeah. Why?" Jaune asked as Cardin dropped a textbook and stack of papers in his arms. "Oh…'

"I got a busy week and can't do all the extra work I've been assigned because of that mutt." Cardin explained, ignoring my presence. "So if you can get all that done for me that'd be great. Later!" He finished, leaving a stupefied Jaune standing in the middle of the hallway

"Jaune?" I asked, Jaune still locked in a state of stupor. "Hello~? Earth to Jaune?" I continued, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Huh!? Oh sorry, lost in a thought." Jaune replied, turning around. "I gotta go. All this work isn't going to do itself." He finished, sulking off towards the library.

"(Hmm… something's up.)" I thought. "(I'll have to arrange a meeting with Pyrrha and Jaune later this evening to see what the hell is up.)" I finished, walking off to find Pyrrha.

* * *

~ _Pyrrha's Perspective_ ~

"Hey Pyrrha, you coming?" Nora asked.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to wait for Jaune." I replied, standing by the entrance.

"Okay then, your loss. Come on Ren! Let's go!" Nora replied, dragging Ren to the mess-hall.

"(I wonder what's taking Jaune so long.)" I thought. "(He said he was going to talk to Professor Mayson about something, and it's been ten minutes and he hasn't shown up… Did something happen?)" I finished, after another moment Jaune walked out with Cardin's work in his hands. "There you are! What took so long?" I asked.

"G-Got some extra credit work from Oobleck." Jaune stuttered. "I won't be back until tonight, sorry."

"Oh… okay then." I responded, sounding disappointed. "I'll see you tonight then." She finished, watching Jaune walk off towards the library.

"Pyrrha! There you are." Rodger called. "I needed to talk to you about Jaune." He continued.

"Okay, sure." I replied. "What's bothering you?"

"I know I'm not the only one who's noticed the fact that Jaune's been doing an awful lot of 'extra credit' homework." Rodger replied. "I think Jaune's been doing all the extra work that CRDL been assigned. Why he's doing it, I still can't figure out."

"Well… I was planning on talking to him this evening." I admitted. "Maybe you can convince him to go?"

"I'll see what I can do." He replied, smiling. "Because you and I both know that Jaune needs help." He finished, walking off towards the library.

" _I just hope he'll accept my help…_ " I muttered, walking off towards the mess hall.

* * *

Late Evening* ~ _Beacon's Roof_ ~

"Pyrrha? Why did you bring me up here?" Jaune asked, looking towards the edge. "I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not THAT depressed…" Jaune continued, I started realizing what he was meaning. "I mean, I could still be a farmer or something…"

"N-No!" I quickly exclaimed, shoving Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" I continued, still a little shocked. "Jaune, me and a few others know you're having a hard time in class, and you're still not the strongest of fighters, so…" I paused. "I want to help you!" I squeaked.

"W-What?" Jaune replied, trying to comprehend what I said.

"She said she, or more specifically we want to help you." Rodger repeated, walking out from the shadows. "Pyrrha, Strom and I made a little agreement to help you train. Whenever any of us are free we'll drag you up here and we'll train." He finished.

"You all think I need help?" Jaune asked.

"N-No! *Sigh* No, that's not what I meant." I replied quickly.

"But you just said it." Jaune noted, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Look Jaune." Rodger began. "I can admit that everyone needs a little push from time to time. And no matter what it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us." He continued. "You made it into Beacon for god's sake! That alone shows that you're capable of!"

"...You're both wrong." Jaune replied quietly. "I-I don't belong here."

"What?" I asked, sounding honestly curious. "Jaune don't say that, of course you belong here!"

" **No I don't!** " Jaune yelled, startling me and shocking Rodger. We stared for a moment until Jaune sighed and spoke again. "I never really got accepted into Beacon."

"What?" Rodger asked. "That's impossible, I looked over your papers myself! They said you graduated from Signal with flying colors!"

"Nope… Never went to any combat schools." Jaune replied somberly. "Never passed any of the entrance exams, I used false papers to lie my way into Beacon." He finished. Rodger and I just stared in shock.

"Why?" Was all I asked. "Why did you do it?"

"Because this is what I've always wanted to be!" Jaune exclaimed, near the point of tears. "My Father, My Grandfather and his father before that were all warriors! They were all heroes!" A pause. "...And I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let us help you!" Pyrrha exclaimed, gripping Jaune's shoulder.

"I don't want help!" Jaune replied, recoiling from Pyrrha's grip. "I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" He finished.

"Jaune, just let us-" Rodger began until he was cut off by Jaune.

" **NO!** I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives!" He screamed. "Don't you understand?!"

" _...I do_." Rodger muttered.

"What?" Jaune asked, looking curious.

*Sigh* "Nothing. Jaune, stop letting your pride blind you, let us help!" Rodger yelled, his eyes beginning to turn blood red.

"I said no! If I can't do this on my own… Then what am I?" I was going to talk with him until he turned and simply said. "Just, leave me alone." He finished, walking to the edge and sitting down.

"Jaune…" I began, tears beginning to form in my eyes. After a moment I ran off crying, hurt by the words Jaune uttered.

* * *

~ _Rodger's Perspective_ ~

"Jaune…" Pyrrha began, I saw tears in her eyes.

"Pyrrha? Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out for her. Before I could grab her she dashed off, sobbing. "Grrr… **JAUNE!** " I roared. I realized Fenryr took over, and I wasn't going to stop him.

"Wha-" He was cut off by Fenryr lifting him by the neck and dangling him over the edge.

" **Are you a fucking idiot?! You were just offered help from two of Beacon's most gifted students and one of it's newest professors, and you just tossed us aside?!** " Fenryr continued. " **If you're too fucking dense to accept help you obviously need, then have fun being Cardin's bitch! 'Cause I'm done with you** **until** **you ask for help!** " Fenryr finished. He threw Jaune aside as I returned to normal. "I don't think you're a disgrace by lying your way into Beacon." I began. "But you're a goddamn coward for not letting us help." I finished, spitting on Jaune. "Now, I'm going to find your teammate, **you** hurt to the point of crying. Later jackass." I added, slamming the door behind me as I walked back into the staircase.

*Snide laugh* "Oh man Jaune." Cardin began. "You really messed up huh?"

"Cardin?!" Jaune exclaimed. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help but overhear from my dorm room. That was quite the little scene you caused." He began, walking over to Jaune. "So you snuck into Beacon, huh?" He asked, Jaune just stood there awkwardly. "I've got to say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel." He finished, showing his signature cocky grin.

"Please! Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat out a friend, would I?" Cardin replied.

"F-Friend?" Jaune asked, looking confused.

"Of course! You've been doing all that extra work for me, so why wouldn't you be my friend?" Cardin asked. Jaune just shrugged/struggled from the armlock he was in. "And from the way I see it, as long you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." He finished, releasing Jaune. "That being said, I do have some extra work from Port that needs doing, if you could get on that soon, that'd be great. Later Jauney-Boy." Cardin finished, hopping back into his dorm through the window.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jaune asked himself, walking back downstairs.

"(I can ask the same thing Jaune. The same exact thing.)" Bill thought, ducking back into his dorm room. "(I'll have to tell Strom in the morning. But at the moment, I need to keep this quiet for the time being.)" He finished his thought as he crept back into his bed. "(I just hope Rodger and Strom will be as forgiving as Pyrrha.)"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : And that marks the end of Jaunedice. So… too much Cardin hate or not enough?

 _Plenty, but the bit with Vel was a little rougher than in my journal._

I still can't believe you actually wrote about that, you even had details on her bra!

 _Hey, it was Bill's idea to turn her over! And sorry~ for wanting to write things in detail!_

 _*_ Sigh* Look… Let's just forget about that and focus on finishing Volume 1, okay?

 _Fine, I'm glad this is over by the way._

Likewise. Anyways, we'll see you guys next time in "Forever Fall"


	10. Episodes 13 & 14

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Volume 1; Episodes 13 & 14: Forever Fall

( _ **A/N**_ : For a quick note, the beginning is a little rough, because I want a small moment directly after the confrontation. I wanted to show that no matter what Rodger & Pyrrha will still help Jaune, after he helps himself. And again, this is a little choppy since it's two episodes in one.)

* * *

*Sobbing* "Why does he have to be so stubborn?!" Pyrrha asked/thought aloud. "Why can't he just swallow his pride and accept our help?!"

"Pyrrha?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "You all right?"

"I-I'm fine…" She replied, sniffling.

"Really? 'Cause someone like you doesn't just run off and cry." I noted, handing her my handkerchief. "Look, I know you're upset about what Jaune said, but at this point it can't be helped. He's gonna have to find his own way out." I gave her a small hug.

"O-Okay, thanks for that." She replied. "Well… goodnight, and I'll see you tomorrow. You're going to keep an eye on Jaune, right?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." I replied, reassuringly. "Just relax, Strom and I will take care of it." I finished. "(I just hope we can stop this until it's too late…)"

* * *

*1 Week Later; ~ _Team: JNPR's Dorm_ ~ (I know this may seem like a chronological discrepancy, but I'll go back and modify the story accordingly when it's complete.)

"How come Jaune always get's home so late?" Nora asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"He has become rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with Cardin." Ren noted, while cleaning Stormflower.

"That's weird." Nora replied. "Doesn't he know we have a field-trip tomorrow?" She continued, bouncing off her bed one final time. "So we need our rest!"

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha answered aggressively. Nora & Ren looked at her with a feeling of concern, meanwhile Jaune was listening in from the doorway.

*Sigh* "(I wish I could do something!)" Jaune thought, kicking himself mentally.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby spoke, causing Jaune to jump. "Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh! Uh, nope. Heh, got it." He replied, showing his scroll.

"Sooo… Where have you been lately?" Ruby asked.

"I… uh…" Jaune began. *Sigh* "I messed up." He admitted. "I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Rodger & Pyrrha won't even talk to me anymore…" He continued. *Sigh* "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure and a coward."

"Nope." Ruby replied simply. "Nope?" Jaune asked.

"Nope. You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be either of those things." Ruby added.

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Mmm… nope." Ruby repeated.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune noted, laughing slightly.

"Nope!" Ruby replied as she sat down beside Jaune. "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid." Jaune sighed. "And you may have been a failure the first day we met." Jaune sighed again, much more aggressively. "But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because-" Jaune began until he was interrupted by Ruby. "Because it's not about you anymore. You've got a team now Jaune." She continued. "We both do. And if we fail, then we'll be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first… and ourselves second." She continued, extending her hand to Jaune. "Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you."

"You know, for a little girl… you're very adept at making people feel better." Jaune replied, smiling. "Thanks Ruby."

"No problem. Goodnight Jaune." Ruby added, before she walked into her dorm and closed the door. Jaune turned back to his dorm and just as he was about to open the door, his scroll went off. He quickly opened it and saw that he had a message… from Cardin.

" **Hey! It's your buddy Cardin. I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you, buuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of rapier wasps.** " Jaune flinched at the request. " **And make sure they've got some really~ big stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up!** " After the message ended Jaune closed his scroll, glanced at his dorm door, and began to walk out to retrieve Cardin's 'request'.

* * *

*The Following Day; _~Forever Fall Forest_ ~

*Deep Inhale* "Man it feels good to be back!" I exclaimed, taking the familiar sight in. "God it's almost been half a decade. And it still looks breathtaking." I finished, as Glynda cleared her throat to get my attention. "Heh, sorry. Nostalgia and all that."

"As I was saying, we are not here to simply see the sights. Professor Peach has asked you all to retrieve a sample from the trees deep within the forest." Glynda continued. "Mr. Phantum and Mr. Mayson have graciously volunteered to help assist anyone who has any problem retrieving their sample."

"And we'll be keeping an eye out if any Grimm are spotted in the forest." I added. "Each of your leaders are equipped with one of my hands-free scrolls. All you have to do is press the blue button and it will relay a signal to me, Skylar or Glynda."

"Only use these in an emergency." Skylar warned. "Otherwise these aren't going to be used in any later field trips." He concluded, dragging Bill, Gray & Strom off towards the northern end of the forest.

"We'll rendezvous here at 4 o'clock. Stay safe and have fun." Glynda concluded.

Within seconds I saw Cardin drag Jaune away, I sighed and followed the rest of JNPR and RWBY. "(You better not do anything you may regret Jaune.)"

* * *

 _~Jaune's Perspective~_

*Whistling* "Hey, look who's back!" Cardin exclaimed, seeing Jaune carrying seven jars of sap. "Great work, Jauney-boy. That wasn't so hard, right?"

"Ughh…" I groaned, sniffling. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff."

"Great, great great. So Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'why did my buddy Cardin ask me to get seven jars of sap when there's only five of us?', right?"

"That is one of the questions that I have asked myself today, yes." I replied, still slightly stuffy.

"Then come with me and you'll find out." Cardin replied, grinning sadistically.

"Oh…" I replied, gulping in nervousness and fear.

* * *

 _~Back w/ the Others / Rodger's Perspective~_

The other teams were having a ball, especially Nora, who was gorging on as much sap as she could reach. After helping Ren seal the jars so Nora couldn't eat anymore I went to help Pyrrha, who was struggling to find a soft spot in the tree.

"Don't aim high." I suggested, taking Oblivion out and slashing the base of the trunk. "It seems weird, but the sap has a tendency to pool at the bottom of the tree. Directly near the stump, see." As the pink-hued sap began to leak from my cut.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha replied, filling her jar and sealing it. "If the rumors were right, you've lived in this forest?"

"Correct, for about seven, eight years." I replied, I saw Pyrrha's eyes light up. "I'll tell you guys the story at some point."

* * *

 _~Jaune's Perspective~_

I followed Cardin until we climbed up a small ridge. I looked down and saw everyone else. "Cardin, what's going on?"

"Payback." He replied, his gaze focused on Pyrrha and me.

"Rodger and Pyrrha?" I asked.

"The black haired mutt and that redheaded know-it-all." Cardin growled. "They're the two who embarrassed me in front of the whole school." He continued, drawing a box labeled with the letter "W". "Alright boys. Last night ol' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of rapier wasps. And now, we're gonna put' em to work." He continued, while I laughed nervously. "Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. I'm thinking it's time to teach those two a lesson." He finished, smiling with the same level of sadism Matakishi has. He quickly shoved the two extra jars into my hands. "And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?" I asked. "Hit them with the sap! Either that or I'll have a quick chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the next airship out of Beacon. Tomorrow." Cardin threatened. I looked at the jars in my hands, Rodger's words from a few days ago still running through my head.

"( _I don't think you're a disgrace for lying to get into Beacon. But you're a goddamn coward for not letting us help.)"_ That one line kept repeating in my head for a moment. I looked up at Cardin and back at the two people that would've dropped anything to help me train. "...No."

"What did you say?" Cardin asked, sounding annoyed and confused.

"I said… NO!" I yelled, throwing both jars at Cardin's chest. They shattered, covering Cardin's armor in the pink-hued sap.

"Oh-ho-ho. You've done it now." Cardin replied, malice and anger gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

 _~Rodger's Perspective~_

*Glass Shattering* "Hmm?" I grunted looking around.

"Something wrong Rodger?" Pyrrha asked. "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah. It sounded like… glass shattering?" I replied, sounding confused. *Sniffing* "And I can smell the sap. Did someone break a jar?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was Cardin messing with Jaune?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Or hell, maybe it was the other way-" I cut myself off as the signal from Jaune went off. "Jaune's in trouble." I quickly said. "We need to find him, now!"

* * *

~ _Jaune's Perspective_ ~ _A Moment before the Panic_

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney-boy." Cardin growled, continuing his assault against the currently helpless Jaune. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny pieces." He finished, lifting me by the collar of my shirt.

"I don't care what you do to me." I replied. "But you are not messing with my team."

"What, you think talking like that makes you tough?" Cardin growled. "You think you're a big, strong man now?" He asked. I just chuckled in response, not knowing what to say.

"Hrahh!" Cardin yelled, throwing his fist into my face. "Argh! What the hell?!"

"Huh?" I grunted. I looked at my hands and noticed they were glowing. My aura kicked in and blocked his punch. Sadly it wasn't over, I felt Russel kick me in the back and I was back on the ground. I looked up into Cardin's eyes as he drew his mace.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are." He snarled. "(Wait… snarled?)" After the thought had passed another gut-wrenching growl filled the air. We all turned an Ursa Major with two lesser Ursa emerged from the forest. I noticed they were sniffing the air for something, then it hit me. The sap on Cardin's armor attracted them.

"Those are really big Ursa!" Sky exclaimed. "I'm not messing with that!" As he ran off, Dove and Russel following close behind. Cardin watched in horror as all three of his teammates run away, leaving him with three really hungry Ursa. The largest batted him aside while the other two were trained on me. I saw that Cardin had already been disarmed and the other two were switching their focus to him as well. At that moment, I knew exactly what to do, I drew my sword and charged.

* * *

~ _Rodger's Perspective~_

*Distant Roaring* "Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked, sounding worried. After a moment Sky, Dove and Russell bolted pass Ruby, Pyrrha and I. Yang grabbed Sky and began to 'interrogate' him. "What's going on? Why are you guys running?"

"B-Back there! Three HUGE Ursa! And they got Cardin!" Sky stammered out.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha and I both exclaimed.

"Yang, Blake you two go get Skylar and Goodwitch!" Ruby commanded. "Weiss you come with us!" Weiss nodded and followed Ruby.

"Ren, Nora! You two go with them, there may be more." Pyrrha commanded.

"Bill, Strom, you two go with Blake and Yang. Gray, you're coming with." I finished calmly. "Let's move people!" As Pyrrha, Gray and myself charged after Ruby & Weiss.

When we arrived it was a hilarious horror-show. Cardin was being chased by an Ancient Ursa Major, while Jaune was trying to fight two lesser Ursa off. As Weiss and I were about to charge in Pyrrha stopped us. "What are you doing?!"

"Look." Pyrrha replied, motioning to Jaune, who had killed both Ursa with little so much as a scratch. He quickly changed his focus on the Major and blocked the lethal strike meant for Cardin. Jaune quickly counter-slashed the massive beast's paw, severing it from the arm/leg it was attached to. The Ursa swung at him with its remaining paw and Jaune simply rolled away from it. The beast continued to swing it's one remaining paw in a feeble attempt to hit Jaune, he blocked, dodged, rolled or counter-swung to cancel its attack, using every opportunity he made as if it were his last, striking the beast's exposed underside and neck.

I noticed that he was getting cocky however. He was slowing down from exhaustion and reverting to his previous strategy, charging headfirst with his sword drawn. I saw that he was going to kill the Major by taking its head off, not noticing the other claw about to cleave him in twain. But in after a moment I saw a dark gray energy surround his shield, moving it to block the claw. Using the momentum he still had he drove his sword upwards, severing the head from the beast's battered neck.

"Uh… what?" Ruby asked, looking at the source of the energy.

"Pyrrha? You did that?" I asked, astonished.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Weiss has her glyphs, you have your wings. My semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explained.

"Ah, you can control poles." Ruby responded. "No you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss explained. " _Magnets are cool too…_ " Ruby whispered in awe.

*Growling* "I don't think we're out of the woods yet." I warned (Pun not intended). "Jaune! Get Cardin out of here and get back to the rendezvous, we'll clear the area and meet you there!" Jaune nodded, helped Cardin back up and the two of them slid down the ridge and followed the trail left by the others.

"Get ready… This may get messy." I warned, drawing Solis & Lunae. " 'Cause I think that was the momma and her kids. Which means…" *Guttural Roar* "Daddy's right behind them." As a gigantic Ursa emerged from the forest. "Let's dance." When we charged the Ursa something unexpected happened. A large, black mass leapt up onto the Ursa's back, and began ripping its plates off one by one, tearing massive chunks of blackened, misty flesh with them. It looked like a Beowolf, just slightly smaller and without any bone plates. After another moment the Ursa fell, missing half of its back, as it dissolved in cloud of black mist revealing… Gray. We all just stared, whether it be in awe, terror, or disgust.

"What. The. Fuck." I said, breaking the awkward silence. "Was THAT your semblance!?"

"Yes, I don't know what it's called. But a small description it converts any damage that I've taken and turns me into that creature you saw. During it, my thoughts revert to primal instincts, kill and survive."

"I think I read about something like that." I replied, pulling my scroll out. "Maybe… here! It's called "Lycanthropy"... creative." I mumbled. "It's effects are temporary, said to increase strength to the point of bending titanium, and reverting all other mental activities to primarily protection, survival and a near unstoppable bloodlust." Gray just stood and listened. "Gray is one lucky bastard. It says it's one of the rarest semblances and one of the hardest to control."

"Wow… So me calling you a 'dog' when we were kids?" Ruby began. "Was completely justified?"

"Yup. Now, let's get back. Skylar must be worried sick." Gray decided. We nodded and followed Gray back to the ship.

* * *

 _*Late Night* ~Beacon's Roof~_

*Sigh* "(I hope what I did meant something to Rodger and Pyrrha…)" Jaune thought, sitting on the same spot he was a week ago.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked, sitting to Jaune's right, while I sat to his left. "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Guys… I'm sorry." Jaune replied. "I was a jerk. You two were only trying to be nice and.. I-I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-" I stopped him before he made a complete fool of himself. "You're still not speaking to me?"

"Rodger's word still stands. He won't talk to you until you ask for our help." Pyrrha replied for me. "So? What do you say?"

"I… I want you guys to help me train to become a better warrior." Jaune finally admitted. We simply smiled in response. "I'll take that as 'apology accepted'?"

"You are correct." I replied. "Now, I believe you have teammates to go see, we'll start training next monday."

"Wait, what?" Pyrrha asked, genuinely surprised.

"Oh right! I almost forgot." I replied, pulling four silver tokens from my pocket. "Because of Jaune's act of courage and leadership for protecting Cardin, I present the leader of Team: JNPR with these entrance tokens. Welcome to the advanced training course, I'll see you two at the end of the week."

"So… What now?" Jaune asked.

"Well~ if my memory serves me right, Bill and Ren made waffles and pancakes and are currently celebrating in the mess-hall." I answered, grinning. "And I was able to make some syrup before Nora snagged the last of the sap."

"Sounds great! I'm starving anyways." Jaune replied, helping Pyrrha up. "Shall we?"

"Umm… Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, blushing slightly.

"What?" He looked down and saw that he was still holding Pyrrha's hand. "Oh. Heh…"

"Alright love-birds, let's get a move on. Bill can only hold Nora for so long." I yelled. Causing both Jaune and Pyrrha to blush, while shooting Pyrrha the 'He's too dense to see your subtle moves' look. Pyrrha simply smiled and followed me downstairs, pulling Jaune with her.

"(Thank you Rodger. I will make this up to you.)" Pyrrha thought, smiling.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Wow, this chapter was a little shorter than I thought. Eh, can't be too surprised "Forever Fall" was only seven minutes apiece. So that means we'll only be two episodes and one bonus chapter away from the ending! And just to let you guys know, after Vol.1 is complete I'll be taking a little break from RWBY and starting another story I've wanted to do for a while.

Anyways, I'll see you guys next time in "The Stray".


	11. Episode 15

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Volume 1; Episode 15: The Stray and Broken

The Vytal Festival. A time when the four kingdoms can come together and celebrate the time of peace. It was also the event that held the largest tournament in the world. I always wanted to fight competitively after I left Atlas, and now I have my chance. Weiss had 'pestered' me into going, so I took the opportunity and decided to join Team: RWBY in their tour around the festival grounds.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is simply wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed, showing an unfamiliar amount of excitement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby admitted. "It's kinda weirding me out…"

"How could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" Weiss began. "There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"And so shall it be known that only Weiss Schnee can make a party sound boring." I retorted, earning a snicker from Blake, Yang and Ruby.

"Oh hush. You're happy about it too!" Weiss replied.

"Yeah, but not about the organization. I'm happy because of the tournament." I countered. "I always wanted to fight professionally, and now I get my chance."

"Yeah, but back to the reason why Weiss dragged us here." Yang began. "Why are we spending a perfect Friday afternoon visiting the docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby whined nasally.

"You think it smells bad?! Woman, how about having a sense of smell 100 times stronger than you?" I asked, trying my best to avoid the odor.

"I've heard that students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss replied, ignoring our complaints. "And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake added, decoding what Weiss said.

"Ah! You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you sneak into STAR's dorm and get pictures of their weapons?" I asked, smiling my shit-eating grin.

"I- You- Ugh!" Weiss stammered while blushing as red as a fire crystal.

"Woah. Check it out." Ruby interrupted, pointing to a robbed dust shop. We all walked over and looked at the carnage. "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a goddamn jungle." The first detective replied.

"Second? Hmm…" I thought pondered for a moment. "Let me guess… the money's still there?" I asked.

"Yeah… how'd you know?" The second detective asked.

"Same thing's happened to every shop robbed by Roman Torchwick." I replied. "Apparently he's got a new accomplice doing the work for him. That explains the carnage."

"Well… It seems you know your crime scenes. You work for the force?" The first detective asked.

"Undersheriff." I replied, handing them my card. "Send all data you have on any previously robbed shops to this address. My partner and I will handle it."

"Gotcha. Later kid." The first detective replied. He pocketed the card. "By the way, you think the White Fang did this too?"

"No. And goodbye." I replied curtly. I quickly stomped away, sighing in exasperation. "God… Why does everyone blame the White Fang for everything?"

"It's because they're an awful bunch of degenerates. No good scum who've been bred for trouble." Weiss replied, earning a scowl from me and Blake.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked aggressively.

"My problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied coldly.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake argued.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss replied.

"Then they're really misguided." I replied, cutting in. "Look, I've met my share of White Fang. And I don't want anything to do with them, but stealing dust? It's not in their wheelhouse."

"See? Either way, it doesn't explain why they would, if they would, rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake concluded.

"It could've been that Torchwick guy." Ruby added. "Rodger, Skylar and I stopped him from robbing a dust shop the night we met."

"It still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss replied, repeating her previous statement.

"For god's sake will you just shut up about the White Fang?!" I growled. "It doesn't matter what the hell they've done. And nothing you say will never change my, or anyone else with a shred of humanity's outlook." Weiss just stood there, silent.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" As a voice from the docks rang out. We all quickly dashed back to the railing we were viewing from and saw a blonde-haired, monkey faunus running from a small group of sailors.

"Thanks for the ride guys! Hehe." The faunus chuckled as he lept from the ship.

"You no-good stow-away!" Another sailor called.

"Hey! A no-good stow-away would've been caught." He argued. "I'm a great stow-away."

"Hey. Get down here this instant." The first detective called, walking onto the boardwalk. The faunus answered by throwing the peel from the banana he was enjoying into his face.

"Sorry, buuut no." The faunus replied. He quickly leapt from the lamp post he was perched on and began sprinting towards the staircase that connected the port to the mainland. When he dashed by he shot me and Blake a wink, why he did it is still a mystery to me.

"Well Weiss." Yang began, breaking the awkward silence. "You wanted to see the competition, and there it goes."

"Quick! We must observe him!" Weiss called while dashing after the faunus. Yang and Ruby followed quickly behind, leaving Blake and I still stuck in our moment of stupor. We quickly dropped our thought and followed the others. We chased the detectives and the faunus for a short while, until Weiss barreled into something… or someone.

"No! He got away…" Weiss muttered in defeat.

"Um… Weiss?" Yang motioned to the person Weiss was still lying on. Weiss quickly jumped back, revealing a girl about Ruby's height with orange-tinted, peach-colored hair.

"Salutations!" The girl called, still lying on the pavement.

"Uh… hi." I replied meekly. "You okay?"

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." She replied.

"Do you… want to get up?" Yang asked.

A pause. "Yes!" She cried. After another moment she leapt from her laying position and quickly got in our faces.

"My name's Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny continued.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby began.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss added.

"Blake." Blake followed.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked rudely, after finishing Blake 'subtly' nudged her. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"And I'm Rodger." I finished. "It's a pleasure to meet you Penny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Penny replied bubbly. "I sure have met a lot of people today, the last person was a faunus girl with bright orange hair."

"B-Bright orange hair?" I stuttered. Penny nodded. "Tell me, did she have a pair fox ears and a tail?"

"Yeah! Do you know her?" Penny asked curious.

"Yeah… I do." I muttered. "Well~ sorry guys, but I have to go meet someone. Later!" I dashed off towards the airship landing port.

"W-Wait a- and he's gone…" Yang noted as my dust trail faded.

"Well~, back to our previous conversation. I'm sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized, as she began to walk off.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby concluded, following her teammates. Penny just stood there, as if she was trying to process what Ruby said.

After they were out of Penny's earshot Yang blurted. "She was… weird."

"Agreed. Now where did that faunus riff-raff run off too?" Weiss asked aloud.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you'd hear me." Yang began. Penny shook her head.

"No not you… you." Penny replied, pointing at Ruby.

"Me?!" Ruby squeaked. "I-I don't know, what I- um…" She stuttered until Penny cut in.

"You called me 'friend'." Penny noted. "Am I really your friend?" She asked curiously.

"Uummmm…" Ruby began, watching as all three of her teammates were giving her the 'no go' signs. "Y-Yeah sure, why not?"

"Sen-sational!" Penny cried. "We can paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys!"

"Ooh. _Is this what it was like when you met me?"_ Ruby murmured to Weiss.

"No. She seems 'far' more coordinated." Weiss admitted.

"Sooo, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked, breaking the mood.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied confidently.

"Wait… you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Yup! I'm combat ready!" Penny replied, giving a mock salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss noted.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake inquired.

"Ahem! It's a 'combat skirt'." Weiss countered. "Yeah!" Ruby added, giving her partner a low-five.

"Call it whatever you want, it's still a dress." Blake replied, rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute." Weiss began. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?" Blake began to growl (I guess?) at the title Weiss gave the faunus.

"The who?" Penny asked confused.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss cried, showing a crudely drawn picture of the faunus they saw.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake yelled, incredibly angry.

"Huh?" Weiss grunted and turned towards Blake.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" Blake continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss replied sarcastically. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan-" She asked, motioning to the metal can beside her. "-Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" She finished.

"Stop it!" Blake growled.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with the other faunus in the White Fang." Weiss retorted.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled. She quickly stormed off towards the airship port to Beacon.

"How dare you call me that! I am your teammate!" Weiss snapped.

"You're a judgemental, little girl."

"And what in the world allows you to say that?"

"We should go before this gets out of hand." Yang noted.

"I was thinking the same thing. Bye Penny, we'll see you again… maybe." Ruby concluded, following her sister and teammates back towards Beacon.

* * *

*2 Hours Beforehand; _~Vale's Airship Landing Area~_

"(I can't believe she came to Vale without telling me! I'm her brother for god's sake!)" I thought. Trying to locate my little sister. "(She could've left me a message at least. I still don't understand why she came here without-)" I stopped my train of thought when I saw a bushy fox tail darting through the crowds.

" _Nīsan_!" A young girl cried as she barreled into me. "It's so good to see you again!" She quickly wrapped me in a bone crunching hug.

"Likewise Savvi…" I wheezed. "You seem to have recovered well."

"Yup! They let me out early, thanks to Mr. Qrow." She replied. I quickly pushed her off and stood back up.

"Wait, Qrow? As in Qrow Branwen?" I asked. She nodded vigorously. "Well then… it seems I'll need to have a word with Qrow then." I cracked my knuckles, thinking of new ways to break Qrow's bones.

"H-He didn't want to make you mad _Nīsan_! He just wanted to surprise you!" Savvi explained quickly. "All he wanted was to show you how well I've matured."

"Well, I can definitely say you've grown." I noted. That was an understatement. She's only an inch shorter than me now, and her hair was past her waist. I could see her arms were much more defined and she had noticeably larger breasts and her tail had gotten longer and fluffier. "You really changed since I last saw you."

"Yup! I finally had my last growth spurt, now I'm almost as big as _Nīsan_!" She exclaimed.

"Why are you calling me _Nīsan_?" I asked curiously. "And when did you learn Japanese?"

"I learned while I was at Mr. Qrow's." She admitted. "I guess I have a thing for alternate languages too!"

"Okay then. So my _Imōto_ , are there any other reasons why you're here?" I asked out of curiosity. Savannah shifted uncomfortably.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess can tell you now." She replied, pulling a Artisan Huntress license from her pocket. "I passed my test!"

"You graduated early?! That's awesome!" I exclaimed, quickly enveloping my little sister in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"U-Ummm… _N-Nīsan_? You're making a scene…" Savvi noted as we both blushed from the realization that several people were watching.

"Sorry." I apologized while setting her down. "Alright. Now that that's out of the way, let's go meet my friends and my boss."

"Boss? You have a second job?" Savvi asked surprised. "Where do you work?"

"Beacon. I'm their newest professor." I replied bluntly. "And before you dig any deeper, let's go find my friends." I grabbed Savvi's hand and led her back to the docks where I left Ruby and the others. When I returned they were nowhere to be found, so I assumed they went back to Beacon. I called Ozpin and Skylar, told them I'd be back a little later than normal, called Carde to pick me and Savvi up and fly us back to Beacon.

* * *

 _~Back at Beacon~_

After I made it back I decided to go visit Team: RWBY and see if Weiss and Blake had calmed down yet. When I opened their door, (Thank god for Ozpin giving me the master key code) I saw that the two of the were still locked in the verbal combat known as an argument.

"I don't understand why this is still a problem." Weiss continued.

"That is the problem." Blake noted.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss countered. "The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"They're no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?!" Blake asked. "It's because of people like Cardin, people like you who force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!" Weiss screeched.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake added.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss replied. The entire room went silent, and I swear to god I could hear my own heartbeat in this silence. "You want to know why I don't like the White Fang? You want to know why I don't particularly trust the faunus?" She asked.

"...Yes." I replied, finally entering the conversation. "Yes we, more specifically I, want to know why you hate the White Fang so much."

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed." She began. "My grandfather's company has had a target painted on its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of dust… stolen." She continued. "And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood."

" _You don't even know what difficulty and anguish are…_ " I murmured.

"What?" Weiss spat. "How would you know?!"

"Weiss. Stop now." I warned. "This is the most sensitive subject for me to talk about. And if you keep poking at it, you may not like what you find."

"Oh yeah?" Weiss asked snarkily. "Please, explain why your childhood was soo~ much worse than mine."

"You want to know what pain is?" I growled. "You want to know what true anguish and suffering is?" I continued, advancing on the white haired girl. "You think your childhood was rough? How about watching your hometown burn, staring at the charred corpses of the people I would've called friends." I continued, forcing Weiss into the wall. "And that was just the beginning. You want to know the really~ shocking part though? I was Two. Fucking. Years. Old."

"..." Weiss only stared directly into my gleaming silver eyes.

"And after they rounded everyone up, they just walked up and stole every baby, toddler and preschooler they could get their hands on. The reason? They were going to experiment on us, see who could take the pain of being infected with the same DNA the grimm have." I continued, placing my now clenched fist beside Weiss's face. "I had to watch as they starved our parents, and slaughter an entire family if their child didn't make it. And after all that? They froze the rest of us for eight years, while our parents continued to waste away." Weiss was still silent. "And after they thawed us out? We were immediately sent to their 'training grounds' where we were tortured, we went days or even weeks without food, water, rest or medical attention. Once we were all 'big and strong' they began injecting us with even more shit, chemicals, serums, new DNA strands and even liquified dust." I added with emphasis. "And after all that shit was done with…" I paused. "...they forced us to murder our own parents."

*Gasp* "Oh my god…" Yang breathed.

"They spent hours trying to make me kill them, once they figured out my one trigger I tried to resist... but my resistance was what killed them. And you know what happened after that? Hmm?" I asked, my tone growing more and more hostile with each passing second. "I broke out, and slaughtered each and every one of those smug bastards. And just recently, I figured out one of the escapees besides our wonderful headmaster." I continued. "It. Was. Your. Mother." I quickly grabbed Weiss's neck and threw her to the floor. " **IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR FAMILY'S IDIOTIC QUEST FOR POWER! YOUR OWN MOTHER TORTURED AND MURDERED INNOCENT PEOPLE, JUST TO MAKE HERSELF MORE POWERFUL!"**

"R-Rodger! Calm down!" Yang cried, trying to pry me from Weiss. I quickly threw her off and began tightening my grip around Weiss's throat. "Ruby! Get Skylar, Ozpin and the others over here now!" Ruby quickly nodded as she dashed from the room.

" **I HAD TO LIVE IN A FUCKING GRIMM-INFESTED FOREST FOR SEVEN FUCKING YEARS! WHILE YOU LIVED GUILT FREE BACK IN ATLAS. YOU DON'T GET TO COMPLAIN ABOUT THE WHITE FANG! BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY FUNDED THE PROJECT THAT MADE ME WHO I AM!** " I tightened my grip further. Watching Weiss's eyes begin to roll up into the back of her head.

" **PROFESSOR MAYSON!** " Ozpin roared. He, with Gray, Nora and Strom's help, ripped me from Weiss and pinned me to the ground. " **That. Is. Enough."**

" **LET ME GO YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I'M NOT WRINGING YOUR THROAT TOO!** " I roared, still trying to escape from Ozpin's grip.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."_ A voice began, and I stopped struggling.

"What the?" Jaune began as an orange haired girl stepped into the room.

" _In the white light, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams fade away. Embrace the brand-new day._ " She continued, my heart-rate went back to normal and I just laid still.

"Ms. Ocel? What are you doing?" Ozpin asked curiously as Savannah continued to sing.

" _Sing with me a song, of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts all alone…_ " She paused as my breathing returned to normal.

"S-Savvi…?" I groaned, strangely weakened.

"Shh. It's okay _Nīsan_ , just relax, just fall asleep." Savannah replied soothingly, and just like that. I was out cold.

"H-How did you…?" Ozpin began.

"It's a song that he taught me. He said that if he ever goes into a rage I should sing that song until he's calm again." Savvi explained, kneeling down next to me. "What caused him to enrage?"

"A small… discussion between Ms. Schnee and Mr. Mayson." Skylar explained.

"She brought up the White Fang, didn't she?" Savvi asked bluntly.

"Yes… How did you…?" Ozpin replied stunned.

"This isn't the first time he's done this." Savvi explained. "Every time someone in our family brought up the White Fang, he stormed out and came back several hours later coated in mud, sweat and blood, his and others."

*Groaning* I slowly began to stir as Ozpin finally released me. "What happened?"

"You attacked Ms. Schnee in a fit of rage. Thankfully your sister was here to calm you." Ozpin replied.

"You sang the song…" I breathed. I gave her a weak smile and looked back towards Weiss, who was now being comforted by Bill and Jaune. "I need to go."

"Why? I sang the song, doesn't that mean you're back to normal?" Savvi asked concerned.

"No. All it does is clear my head." I explained. "I still have the rage and anger built up, so I'm going to go vent."

"Where are you going then?" Skylar asked curiously.

*Sigh* "Either somewhere with good alcohol and pleasant music, or someplace where I can slaughter a nation of grimm. Depends on how pissed I still am." I replied bluntly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

 ** _To be Continued…_**

(Also, the song Savannah was singing was 'Lost in Thoughts' one of the main songs from Fire Emblem Fates, the part she sang though was only a fraction. If you want the full song and lyrics, here's the link:

wiki/Lost_in_Thoughts_All_Alone)

A/N: Holy fuck this chapter took way too long to write. And I'd like to mention how violent you were, you nearly strangled Weiss to death? Damn…

 _I had some serious anger management issues. And after I learned that Weiss's mom was one of the head scientists, I really had no way. To stop that from happening._

That's bullshit, you just wanted to take your anger out on Weiss because she was there and a Schnee.

 _Touche… Anyways, we're only one official and one bonus chapter away from completion. So let's get to work._

Right. All that's left is the support chapter and Episode 16, then it's off to write a self insert story… kill me now.

 _While my… creator attempts to re-think his choices, I wish you all a good night/day and we'll see you in the final chapter, later._


	12. Episode 16

( ) = Thoughts

 _Italic_ = Whisper/Singing

 **Bold** = Yell/ Comm. Device

Underlined = Emphasized Words

 _ **Italic Bold**_ = Store Signs/Titles (Read Aloud)

* * *

Volume 1; Episode 16: The Truth

*1 Week Later; ~ _Ozpin's Office~_

"Anything on Mr. Mayson yet?" Ozpin asked annoyed.

"No," Glynda replied somberly. "I don't understand, one moment he was here at Beacon, and the next he vanished without a single trace!"

"To be blunt, I don't think Mr. Mayson wants to be found at the moment."

"Should I notify the General and tell him to cancel his search?"

"Please do, and notify Ms. Ocel. She needs to know that her brother is missing."

"'Brother'? I thought they were step-siblings."

"I was told that Mr. Mayson actually adopted Ms. Ocel, so they are official siblings now."

"Very well then. I shall notify her immediately. Have a good day Professor Ozpin." She quickly turned and exited.

"Have a good day Ms. Goodwitch." *Rumble* "Hmm? Hello?"

" **Oz, it's me.** " I began. " **I'll be coming back tomorrow, but all I ask is do not come to Eternal Winter today. It's a very special day and I don't want to be interrupted.** "

"Very well. I've already called off the search parties, please stay safe."

" **Gotcha, later Oz.** "

"Goodbye Mr. Mayson." He closed his scroll. "(I can understand why you want to be alone today. Place a rose on her grave for me.)"

* * *

~ _Rodger's Penthouse_ ~

"Okay then, thank you. Bye Ozpin." Savannah finished, deactivating her scroll and putting it back in her pocket.

"Well~?" Rally asked annoyed. "Anything?"

"Ozpin says he's fine. He just wants to be alone for today."

"Why today of all times?" Gabby asked innocently. "I mean… what's so special about today's date?"

"Don't know," Savannah replied honestly. "Guess we'll find out sooner or later."

"Maybe I could shed some light on the subject?" Ironwood began, walking into the room. "I must admit, Mr. Ocel has a very nice place."

"He prefers his birth parents last name. Now why are you here James?"

"To give you three a little information. Mr. Mayson is currently in Eternal Winter, visiting the monument dedicated to his birth parents."

"Eternal Winter? What's that?" Rally asked innocently.

"It's a part of Forever Fall that has never-melting snow. It's said to be the burial place of the most famous Huntsmen and Huntresses in the four kingdoms." Savannah explained.

"Correct. And with his newfound power he made the monument so he could always remember the people who truly cared for him." Ironwood added.

"Why tell us this? I was just on the phone with Ozpin and he said to stay away."

"Because you should learn the secret your brother, and leader has been hiding from you." He began to walk out the door. "I made a little deal with Ozpin. You'll learn his secret tomorrow morning."

* * *

*Later that Night; _~Eternal Winter~ (Rodger's Perspective)_

"(Well, it's seems like nothing has changed since last year.)" I thought absentmindedly. After I emerged from the forest I took a small glance and saw the monument to my parents, a small white marble tombstone decorated with wind and fire dust crystals. I sat down next to it and… started talking.

"Hey guys… miss me?" I asked jokingly, receiving only silence. "Yeah. It has been a long time since we chatted."

Silence.

"So… I got a job at Beacon! I'm one of Ozpin's assistants. And I even get to lead my own team and teach my own class!"

*Quiet Gusting*

*Sigh* "Yeah… I guess it's had it's ups and downs. But hey, if I only focused on the negatives, I wouldn't have been anywhere close to what I have now."

Silence.

"Well… it's great to talk to you two again. And before I go… I just wanted to sing you guys a song. Hope you like it, ahem…" I pulled my scroll out and began to play the song I taught Savannah, just a little modified.

* * *

(Fire Emblem Fates - "Lost in Thoughts All Alone" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee: Required. I couldn't find a good male vocalization, so I picked my favorite version.)

I hummed for a moment until the brand on my hand began to glow green, once the glow was visible through my glove I began to sing.

" _You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream. Like thoughts become a river stream. Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time. To the path, yours to climb."_

" _Thou seek the light with an outstretched hand. A divine blade lies before you, So command the wake of dreams. To restore the world, cut 'way the seams."_

" _Join in our prayer, in our song of birthrights and love. Come the sun, illuminate the sky. Pray that we may quell the dark - Light take the throne._

 _Lost in thoughts all alone."_

I began to sing louder as the ground around me started to glow green, small patches of grass began to cover the ridge near the monument. Once they covered the entire ridge I started the next set of verses.

" _You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream. Like thoughts become a river stream, Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time. To the path, yours to claim."_

" _Thou seek the dark with an unsheathed blade. Now a white, ivory throne beckons, So obtain the fate you sow. On this path, be weary, friend an' foe."_

I increased my volume again as large patches of flowers started to bloom through the snow. Hundreds of tulips, roses, orchids and daisies, stretching a spectrum of reds, greens, whites and silver.

" _Join in the tale, in the blight, of conquest and lies. Come the sun, to tarnish in the sky. Vow that we shall tear the light – Dark seize the throne._

 _Lost in thoughts, all alone."_

" _May thy chosen path lead way and grace you with virtue. But surely a balance awaits, so be it bliss or pain you gain. Beyond the route-way's end, you'll gain resilience and weakness. The trials, the thorn in your side, becomes the greatest strength in you."_

I started to vocalize as I began to morph an arch of stone over the monument, wrapping it in silver ivy and white roses. Once it was done, I lowered my volume and selected a single flower from the field and walked to the monument. I whispered the last few verses as I set the flower on the stone.

 __" _Descend into the abyss thou see. Where the hearts of many wander. Quietly, they wish and weave. Placing hope inside their one, pure dream."_

" _After the storm stills its wake, may all be blessed. So the fate and fallen can find rest.  
Your will, the water reflects, so all will know. Your hands brought the morrow."_

" _You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream. Like thoughts become a river stream.  
Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time. To the path, yours to climb."_

" _You are an ocean of waves…"_ I took a deep breath and knelt at the base of the stone. "I love you… And I'll never forget you." I stood up, walked away until I could get a full view of my work. "See Mom? I made your dream come true… and I'll make sure the legacy continues." I took my scroll out and took a picture for Ozpin, and shed a few small tears as I walked away.

* * *

*The Next Day; _~Ozpin's Office~_

"Hmm… What is taking him so long?" Ozpin thought aloud.

"Knock, knock?" I asked sarcastically. "Anyone there?" I asked again while hopping in through the open window near Oz's desk.

"Still have your trademark sense of humor then?"

"Yeah…" I paused. "I got you a picture." I pulled my scroll out and showed him the 'new' monument.

"It's beautiful. You certainly have the charm and creativity of a… what did you call yourself again?"

"Guardian. You know, since calling me a 'Maiden' doesn't really work." I sagged my shoulders in both relaxation and sorrow. "I just don't know if she's proud of me."

"I think she would be proud of you Rodger." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "And you've certainly lived up to being one of the Seasons."

"And let me guess, you've filmed the entire thing and already showed it to all of my students and my team?" Ozpin chuckled in response.

"You catch on quickly. Yes, everyone you trust knows about your 'hidden' power. Now, I believe you have a 'welcome home' party waiting for you in the canteen."

"Gotcha. And thank you Oz, for everything." I waved goodbye as I leapt out the window and glided down to the mess hall.

* * *

 _~Beacon's Mess Hall~_

*Deep Breath* "Here we go." I muttered as I opened the door, I was quickly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by Savvi, Yang, Ruby and Gabby. "I can see I was missed…" I groaned.

"I'm so happy you're okay _Nīsan_!" Savvi sobbed. "I was so scared!"

"We were all scared!" Ruby added. "Never, and I mean never! Do that to us again!"

"Guys… air…"

"Ladies! Give the man some room, he needs to breath like everyone else!" Jaune called. The four of them quickly released me and I felt the cooling relief of fresh air enter my lungs.

*Violent Coughing* "T-Thank you Jaune… I r-really needed some breathing room, no pun intended."

"Don't mention it. Everyone's just happy you're okay."

"I can see that. Now, I'd like to make a short announcement. Please gather everyone up and meet at Beacon Cliff."

"Gotcha." Jaune quickly began ushering people, (With the help of Gray, Strom and Yang) out towards Beacon cliff. I gathered my things, opened my wings and flew over. After I landed, I looked at my future class, cleared my throat and called for everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for this gracious celebration. I cannot comprehend the amount of care you've all done for me." I began. "But, in relation to my class. It's being postponed due to… unforeseen circumstances." I paused. "Now for the good part. To celebrate my return, I've decided to have an all-nighter at my club in uptown Vale! And everyone here is invited!" I was responded with a large roar as teams CFVY, RWBY, JNPR, STAR and my own team cheered in response. "The party's at the end of the week, and I expect everyone to come paired up." The voices quickly died after that.

"P-Paired up? What do you mean?" Jaune asked innocently.

"You mean 'boyfriend and girlfriend'?" Coco asked curiously. I nodded yes. "Oh…"

"Sounds like someone wants to play match-maker." Skylar muttered.

"You're going to need a partner as well, you're not being excused from this Sky."

"So… you said the end of the week, right?" Yang asked nervously.

"Correct. I should expect everyone here, minus my own team, to have a boyfriend or girlfriend on Saturday night." I unfolded my wings and walked back towards the school. "And everyone? I'll see you all in class on Monday, have a great week."

* * *

 _ **-End of Vol.1**_

 _ **A/N:**_ Awkward ending I know… But I honestly couldn't think of a better ending for this chapter, so I just wrote through it and ended it with that.

But onto other things, this story isn't over yet. I'm releasing a bonus chapter that will reveal the OCxCanon character pairings, or how they started at least… So, if I'm going to be blunt, these are the current pairings for the story at this point:

Skylar + Ruby

Gray + Blake

Bill + Weiss

Strom + Yang

Rodger + Coco

The pairings for Rally, Gabby, Savannah and the final member of my team are revealed in Vol.2.

And Origin's is going to be on pause for a while so I can start another story I've been planning for a little while. So yeah, thanks for reading the first installment of RWBY's Origin and I'll see you guys in my next story. Later!


	13. Update

To my friends, readers and fellow authors...

As some of you have read, I took a small break from RWBY to start another series of stories related to Fire Emblem.

But, to quote one of my favorite movies, "Guess what boys? I'm baaack!". RWBY's Origin is finally in the second volume and with a twist, a redux of the prologue and Vol.1. Over the summer, sadly I will be taken up by home projects, extracurricular learning and online school, so the chapters will be coming out slower than normal.

But, even with all of the schtick I've got over this summer, with god as my witness, I shall get both reduxes and Volume 2 out by the end of summer. (And maybe finish my Fire Emblem story and start the next one.)

That, shall wait until June. So I've got a lot of work to do and a lot of time to think, so until then just check your updates to see if I've done anything.

Yours truly,

YourHighlord a.k.a: Roger William Rushin & _Rodger Ocyrus Marren_


End file.
